The Past is the present's future
by xXxInvisble in your eyesxXx
Summary: A strange string of events leads to Harry staying in Diagon Alley with a Severus Snape. Whats this, Snape has a husband! Who is the mysterious man? And where did Harry go! 1975! It's the general Harry goes to the marauder era. SLASH!SLASH!SLASH! Mfutr
1. Chapter 1

**Mmmkay, to those of you reading mi other story (Harry Potter: The Harpy Prince(blah blah)) I'm still workin on it, so don't get all wooooo at me. I'll post the new chpt soon. I just thought I would post this new one to see what ya'll thought of it. k. **

**Right. So it's a slash, kay, you know male/male relationships. If you don't like it don't read it. and Please remember, keep all hands and feet inside the vehical at all times.**

**Btw, warnings for mild rape, and abuse. K thnx!**

Chapter One:

Fifteen years ago, a boy was born to become a savior; with his parents killed and his godfather in jail, the boy had no where to go but to his aunt. The woman was a proud new mother and loved to show off her son, and the infant liberator lived happily with then for the first few years. He was properly cared for and fed everyday, got new clothes when he needed them and even got a gift or two for his birthday. At the age of five, though, things began to change.

Strange things began to happen, Dudley had played a joke on Harry and had upset the smaller child inevitably turning the other boy's hair bright blue. The chubby one had of course thought it cool until his parents saw it and began screaming their lungs out at Harry and took Dudley away from him.

Dudley cried and reached over his mothers' shoulders, trying his hardest to get back to the crying Harry. "Harry!" His child like voice was silenced by his mothers' hand.

Over the years it continued like this, Harry and Dudley remained friends, but at a secret extent. The blonde had his friends, and then he had his 'friends' who liked to pick on Harry. Of course Harry always knew he would never want to hurt him and was only doing it as self-preservation and respected his decision, but it still hurt him and he new his cousin saw it, for at nights, when Harry was trying to sleep, Dudley would sneak in with a snack for them both and help him clean the scrapes an bruises he's collected over the days time. As time passed, however, the large blonde began to spend his time, by choice, with the children who'd always made Harry's life living hell…

This leaves us where we are today.

Harry stretched his muscles for a moment before digging his hands into the damp soil of the garden in the front yard. He was fourteen at the moment and spending his summer vacation at his Aunt and Uncles as usual, seeing as he was allowed to go no where else. He smiled slightly, gardening was his favorite chore of the summer; not only was it relaxing and required him to be out of the house, but his relatives left him alone while he worked.

Harry assumed they left him alone because he was staying out of their hair and keeping the weeds out of the yard at the same time. He was allowed to drink from the hose when he was thirsty and was fed at least once everyday, so long as he behaved.

He dug his hands deeper into the soft soil and pulled up an angry little creature that looked suspiciously like a gnome. Harry frowned at the glaring creature and sat it back on the ground. "You'd best hide back in the bushes somewhere." He whispered to it. "My aunt and uncle don't like things from the wizarding world. The creatures included." Surprisingly the gnome seemed to understand and scuttled away behind of a bush with several others following. "Good," he smiled and continued.

"Harry," Dudley called from the front door. "Mum says come and get all of your dirty clothes and get them washed so she can do laundry." The tubby blonde wobbled over the garden and tilted his head to the side. "How do you always get the garden weeded so fast?"

"Hm…" Harry rinsed his hands under the hose and wiped them on his pants. "I do garden work everyday…The weeds just don't build up like they do in the time that I'm at school." He walked up the side walk and took his shoes off in the doorway, placing them in the hallway closet.

"Boy!" His aunt cried. "Are you inside yet?!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia, I am. I just took my shoes off."

"Good, hurry up and go get your clothes washed, those freaky friends of yours are coming to get you soon right? You have until tomorrow or I'm kicking you out for the rest of the summer." The woman came out of the kitchen to look at the boy and frowned. He was too thin; their neglect was obviously beginning to take an effect and no-doubt that Vernon would soon be taking advantage of that.

Harry stood there for a moment and nodded before scuttling off to his room to gather the clothing that was thrown about. Of course questions of what was going on plagued his mind. Why was his aunt so eager to be rid of him? Why was he being able to wash his clothes before their own? Why had he seen worry and regret flash in her eyes? He was genuinely frightened at the prospect of what could be going on.

Maybe they were moving and leaving Harry to fend for himself, not that he would mind that, or maybe Uncle Vernon had had a particularly bad day at work and was going to hit him like he, more often than not, did. Maybe he was going to try and kill him?!...No, that was silly, sort of, at any rate Dumbledore would certainly realize what was getting ready to happen and come and save the boy if something truly bad was going to happen.

Harry stumbled down the stairs quietly and headed to the room the washing machine and Dryer were kept in and tossed in the hand-me-down rags. He poured in the soap and started the machine on cold as to not use up his hot water privileges that he needed for a shower.

"Aunt," He asked as he entered the kitchen. "Would you call me when the washing machine beeps? I need to go and finish the garden before uncle Vernon gets home…" The horse faced woman nodded and shooed him away as she continued her baking.

Harry blinked; she was very odd today and a bit jumpy. He merely shrugged and walked back outside, not bothering to slip his shoes back on as he left the house.

Harry sighed, the grass always did feel good on his feet; cool and inviting like the water of the Hogwarts lake; as long as the merpeople weren't after you, or the giant squid wasn't near the shore. He began humming a small tune he'd heard on the radio and pushed his hands into the dirt and began digging the hole he'd only just began when Dudley had retrieved him.

Petunia sighed as she glanced out the window at her nephew. He was a good boy, well behaved and smart, more so than their own son most of time; not that she'd ever say that around Vernon. She nearly couldn't believe what was sure to happen to the boy if he didn't leave the residence soon. The pain would be forever and she feared Harry wouldn't be able to continue on.

Yes, unknown by Harry and Vernon, Petunia did care, as did Dudley. Both had secrets they had to keep from the two family members though; if Vernon found out he'd kill all three of them and if Harry found out, he'd be angry and set things into motion too soon. It was a losing situation until Harry was gone and she and her son could leave the overly fat whale of a man to live in a world they would belong in.

Petunia walked back into the kitchen and began chopping the vegetables for supper and fell back into her thoughts of her sister and family. She'd come from a long line of squibs and her sister Lily had been the first, after four generations, to be able to wield a wand. Even as a pureblood Petunia couldn't help the jealousy that had come over her, forcing her into union with the man who was called her husband; she regretted it terribly, she wouldn't change it however. She'd gained a son out of the union and was proud of him.

A jolt of pain ran through her had causing her gaze to shift to the bleeding finger. She growled to herself and placed the wounded digit in her mouth, sucking the blood off and taking it out to look over the healed, and slightly tan, cut. The washing machine beeped loudly.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Harry cringed as he was sent to his room again, just after dinner, by his aunt. He'd packed his things earlier that day after his clothes had gotten done drying. Petunia had been kind enough to put the clothes in the dryer for him causing a small smile to snake its way onto his face. Maybe she **did** care about him.

The door creaked open slowly as Dudley slunk in with a piece of pie and handed it to the thin boy. "Harry," he whispered. "You need to get out of here tomorrow morning while dad is at work, or sometime tonight so you can call the night bus." He watched the boy pick at the treat. "I wish I could tell you why Harry, I really do…"

Harry smiled. "It's okay; I understand. I have secrets myself Dud."

"You and your nick-names…." He looked towards the door. "Anyhow, Harry, I suggest you lock your door magically tonight. Dad is pretty pissed from work and you don't need anymore cuts and bruises."

The raven haired boy was sure to nod and handed the plate to his cousin. "Sorry, I'm not really in the mood for sweets." He looked over at Hedwig's cage. It was empty this year; during the last years fight against Voldemort she'd be delivering a letter for him and had been brought down by a curse that had killed her. Harry grieved her death as he did the others and buried her, once they'd found the owls body, next to the casualties of the war. He looked back at his cousin. "I'll leave tonight or before dawn tomorrow."

"Good," Dudley said quietly. "I want you to be safe, don't go and get yourself involved in anything that can kill you, not yet anyhow." The large blonde boy stood and walked to the door. "Get a bit of rest…" and with a creak the entryway closed leaving a white piece of vinyl and a few planks of wood.

**(A/N: That's what most doors are made of, vinyl and a few pieces of wood; because solid wood doors expand and contract with the weather. The colder the weather, the smaller your door, the warmer the weather, the bigger your door (and the harder it is to open))**

The raven haired boy cast a wandless locking charm on the door and crawled under the sheets of his lumpy, uncomfortable bed; he fell asleep.

_0o_

_Harry jumped as he looked around the dimly lit room. It was obvious the colors were Slytherin and he couldn't help but wonder if he were in Voldemorts' mind again. He took a seat in a velvet and oak chair and continued gazing; eventually letting his eyes rest on the blazing fireplace._

"_Good, you've arrived safely." A familiar voice said from the shadows. "I'm glad. I do have a bit of news for you though, Harry."_

_Again, Harry jumped. So he wasn't in Voldemorts' mind this time? "Why am I here?" He said, adding a bit of fire to his voice. "What do you want!"_

"_Don't be afraid." The man said, chuckling. "That is what I want, and why you are here. Don't fear. You can't change it, because it's already happened, and it can't change you, because you are already so." He chuckled again._

"_What in blazes is that supposed to mean!?" Harry stood and stalked over to where the voice was coming from, but the form quickly shifted and disappeared. _

"_Now, now, no need to be testy. I am merely stating a fact that you will come to understand in time." A musical laugh once again filled the room. "I have a gift for you young Harry." There was a rustling and shifting sound as the man was obviously digging in his pocket or bag. "Ah-ha!" The mysterious man declared. "Catch."_

_Harry caught the vial that was thrown to him and examined the contents. It shimmered? He'd never brewed anything that shimmered before, not that he remembered anyhow. "What is it?"_

"_That is my own brew of a potion that works the same as those muggle pills that help children with ADD. It'll help you concentrate."_

_A feeling of trusted washed over the boy. "How often do you have to take it?"_

"_Once a year; but I assure you, by the time you need the next one, you'll know how it's brewed."_

"_How did you know I had ADD?" Harry downed the potion and immediately began to feel concentrated. _

_The man let out one last chuckle as he began to fade away. "My little secret," He echoed. "Time to wake up."_

0o

Harry awoke with a drowsy start. Never before had he witnessed Voldemort laugh, or smile for a reason other than seeing someone die. What was he up too; and who was that man who melted into the shadows? He sighed and flopped down in his bed, glancing at the clock beside of him. _12:15 Am_. "Time to leave I guess…" He mumbled to himself.

He glanced over at the pre-packed and shrunken items and stood. What time had he lain down? About nine or so? Yes, that sounded right. He slipped the trunk and owl cage into his pocket. _'Why did you have to go Hedwig…'_ his mind whispered. His best-friend in the had left him alone; yes, there where the Weasleys and Remus; but they didn't understand, they wouldn't just sit and listen, they would try to fix what wasn't broken.

Harry slunk quietly over to the door and murmured his unlocking spells. The door creaked open quietly as he peered out into the darkened hallway. Soft snores came from his aunt and uncles room, and a nearly silent snort came from his cousins' room. Yes, now was the perfect time, just as Dudley had said. Harry stepped carefully from his room, side stepping the squeaky spot in the floor and moved silently down the stairs.

He grew careless and cringed when his hit the second from the last step. A loud squelching sound traveled through the stairwell and into the rooms below and above. Frozen like an animal in the headlights of a moving vehicle, he waited for the movement that was sure to come from upstairs. There was none. Carefully he jump off of the last one to avoid shifting his weight and made a B-line for the door.

He was stopped on the dime by a heavy hand on his shoulder and a sense of foreboding filled his stomach. "I—I'm leaving Uncle Vernon…I won't come back again." He paused for a moment to await an answer, but there was none. "Aren't you happy? I'll be out of your hair forever."

"Boy," He hissed, jerking Harry to the side. "You think you can just walk out! After everything I've done for you! DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU GO WITH OUT SOME FORM OF PAY!?"

Harry tried to get out of his uncles grasp but failed as a heavy fist came crashing down hard against his cheek. A soft whine escaped him. After years of the abuse Harry had learned not to scream, not to feel, and how to retreat into his mind where nothing could harm him. It didn't always work, however, and he did find himself fully aware during particularly hard blows.

He fell to the floor with a low thump and grunted lightly as Vernon's foot came flying fast into his ribs. "Uncle, please," it came out as a rough whisper. "I'll pay you any amount of money to make up for what I've cost you."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME DO YOU!? I KNOW YOU HAVE NO MONEY YOU LITTLE FREAK!" The man bellowed. "YOU'RE AN ORPHAN! AND ORPHANS DON'T GET MONEY! ESPECIALLY THE FREAKY ONES!"

Harry tried to push himself up only to had his uncle kick him, once again, in the side. He coughed and struggled to speak. "I do have money, lots of it…Once it's converted to pounds it could be millions."

"LIAR! YOU THINK YOU CAN LIE TO ME NOW!? WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT BOY! YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE BEFORE YOU LEAVE HERE!"

Dudley cringed as he heard the sickening crack from downstairs and snuck quietly into his mother and fathers room. Things were not well. "Mum…"

"Yes Dudders?" Petunia sighed and sat up to look at her son.

"Has my father always been like this; this racist against witches and wizards?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, doing his best to ignore the soft thumps and cries of pain.

Petunia glanced down. "Yes I am afraid… That's why we can't tell him what we are. I am a pureblood Dudley, my mother was a pureblood and my father was a pureblood, but our family sought out other squibs to carry on the line." She paused. "We became the most powerful squibs in the wizarding world, even though we lived in the muggle world; known for our special abilities that even fully magically beings couldn't possess." Another pause. "My sister was the first to come fully into her magic in our family after generations of not. Our parents were so proud and began to ignore me, like I didn't exist; and Lily and I grew apart. She married a wizard, James Potter, from a powerful light family. And I married a muggle out of spite for my family, and to be sure they wouldn't come around I made sure it was a muggle who hated silly things."

"My father…"

"Your father…" Petunia sighed. "He didn't start out to bad, when 'silly' things happened he would overlook them and pretend it didn't happen… But Harry came and it's like a new man walked in and pushed Vernon out…I must tell you though Dudley, the only thing I've gotten out of this marriage that is any good at all, is the young man sitting in front of me now. Once this is over Dudley, we'll go to the wizarding world, and we'll not return."

Dudley smiled softly and opened his mouth to speak just as an anguished scream came from the lower floor. Dudley paled. "No," He whispered and jolted out of the room, followed quickly by his mother.

"Shut up you stupid whore!" Vernon hissed, not hearing the rumbling sound from the stairs. "If you wake up my family I'll make sure you don't ever breathe again!"

Harry whimpered as the blood ran down his thighs and onto the hardwood floor of the hallway. He clenched his eyes shut tightly only to be assaulted by the similar images of when he was just a child, no older than seven, being forced to get on his hands and knees and let his disgusting uncle have his way. Vernon was right, he was a whore, he must have wanted it; otherwise he would have stopped it, right?

"That's right boy, give up…You're not worth living…" The large man smirked and thrust his hips forwards into the boys relatively hard.

Dudley could stand it no longer and let his anger control him. "FATHER!" He screamed as a wave of telekinetic energy jerked him away from his cousin and sent the man flying into a wall.

Petunia rushed over to her collapsed nephew and spit into her hands, rubbing the saliva over the bleeding wounds and flinching slightly when he came to the boys bleeding opening. "Harry," she whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you, but this might sting just a bit. Forgive me." Again she spit into her hands and spread the boys' cheeks as best she could without causing discomfort; she spread the healing saliva over the torn entrance and heard the boy hiss as the wounds cleaned themselves and closed.

Mean while, Dudley growled angrily as he used his mind to press his father tighter to the wall. "You've violated him for the very last time dear father… Soon, he will be here and you, you will be no more." A slight smirk grew on his face. "We're squibs you know, magical beings, minus much of our magic. But the family my blood comes from in particular makes me have one gift at which I excel… How do you like having a 'freak' for a son father? How do you feel knowing your wife is a natural healer?" Vernon whimpered and Dudley chuckled. "Thought so…"

Dudley looked at his mother and frowned. "Can you handle getting him on the night bus?" The woman nodded. "You know how to call it right? Take Harrys' wand and bring it straight down."

Petunia nodded again as she pulled the boys clothes back into their proper positions and lifted his too light body into her arms. With a glance at her rage driven son she scurried out of the front door and took the wand from her nephews pocket, bringing it straight down as her son had instructed.

A bus stop sign fell into place followed by a quickly moving bus. The doors opened revealing a boy with a slightly acne covered face, though it looked as though it might have been clearing up.

"Thank you for summoning the Night-Bus, how can we be of—" He froze at the sight of the boy in the horse-faced woman's arms. "Is—Is that Harry Potter?"

"You have to get him somewhere safe, very quickly!" Petunia exclaimed. "Please…I—I don't have anything to pay fair with right now, but you must get him away from here." The seriousness of the situation suddenly hit her full force, sending her into a frantic.

The boy stepped off the bus, after placing it in park, and carefully took the unconscious boy and wand from her grasp. "I promise ma'am, he will be in the best of care with me."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

0o0o0o0o0

Harry groaned as he awoke to a strong light shinning above his head. He opened his eyes for a moment longer only seconds before he noticed a hand in his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"I see you are awake, Mr. Potter." Harry's eyes snapped opened. A dark haired, hook nosed, potions master sat next to his bed with a vial of potion in one hand and the other continued to rest in his hair. "Stop giving me that look, I'm not going to poison you."

"What happened? Where are we?" He asked his throat scratchy and dry. His body pulsed with aches in places he didn't think possible and all he got in his mind was an eerie darkness.

Severus poured a bit of potion in his hand and continued pressing his hand into the boys scalp. "You're here at the Leaky Cauldron. I do believe the night bus left you here. The boy was spouting something about you being abused." He raised an eyebrow. "Is there any truth to that?"

Harry shut his eyes and sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I see." Severus removed his hand and capped the bottle. He placed it into his robe pockets and pulled out a new one. "Can you sit up?" He watched the boy nod and push himself up with weak arms only to fall back down. "I suppose not." He slipped his hand under Harry and lifted him up enough that he could swallow the potion without choking.

Harry immediately felt a new wave of drowsiness sweep over him. "Dreamless Sleep?" He murmured. "Thank you sir…"

The potions master smiled secretly to himself and pulled the blankets up to the boys' neck. "Sleep well Harry, sleep well."

0o0o0o0o0

**Please review, I can't know if you like it if you don't. Anyhow, if you have any questions feel free to ask and please over look any grammatical errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay so, thanks for the Review Ya'll….. This chapter is a little confusing towards the end. It'll make sense eventually but not yet. Kay 333 Thnx.**

Chapter Two:

Harry sighed as he rolled over in the warmth of a comfortable un-lumpy bed. That had been one of the best sleeps he'd had in a very long time. He awoke with no aches or pains in his neck or back; though his arm was numb from the way he'd been sleeping on it.

He opened his eyes and looked around for a moment. _'That's right, I'm at the Leaky Cauldron…Aunt Petunia and Dudley got Vernon off of me and…then I woke up here.'_ His gaze moved to his trunk and Hedwig's cage which had been taken from his pocket and un-shrunken. It shifted again to a dark corner where his potions professor had fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable looking position.

Despite everything, Harry couldn't help but smile; his most hated professor had taken care of him without giving him any snide remarks and without pressing him for answers. Maybe the man had just pitied him, maybe he hadn't; but either way he'd been kind to the Potter heir, and that was something Harry **never** thought would happen.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He let his feet swing for a moment and let his pulse calm down, having sat up to quickly. Harry ran a hand through his hair and paused; something wasn't right with that. He ran the hand through his hair again. "Bloody Hell!" He muttered. "My hair has never been able to grow before, why now?!"

There was a shuffle from the corner and an undignified yawn. "That would be the side effects of the potion I used to heal the wounds on your head. You were bleeding quite profusely when you arrived." He stretched; bones cracking as he moved and twisted. "I suggest you dress, and come down to have breakfast, you are looking a bit thin."

"Yes sir," Harry said as the man swept out of the room, leaving him to find fresh clothing. He reached into his trunk and pulled out a slightly too big black t-shirt and a pair of **very** too big blue jeans. Slipping them on he couldn't help but wince at the small bit of pain that rushed through his body. He didn't dare look in the mirror as he pulled the tangles out of his hair with his fingers and slipped on his shoes that he'd seen sitting next to the door.

0o0o0o0

Severus had just finished ordering breakfast from Tom when he heard a cry of "Severus!" Come from the doorway and was tackled by a small man. White, silk like, hair encircled them in a veil; giving them enough privacy for a single kiss before they stood.

"Well?!" He asked excitedly. "Did it happen?!"

"Yes, the potion has been applied. Now, you know you're not supposed to be seen yet." Severus pulled out a chair from the nearest table and forcing the man to sit before taking his own seat.

"To you I'm not supposed to have been seen yet, but how do you know that I don't remember seeing me see myself?" He smirked as the Potion Masters confused look. "Exactly." The man smiled and leaned across the table to whisper something only to be interrupted by a small gasp of pain.

Severus stood and moved over to the dark haired lad and helped him over to the table, giving him the seat next to the white haired man. "Are you alright?" The boy nodded. "Well then, Harry, I suppose I should be the one to introduce you… I would like for you to meet my husband, or life-partner if you prefer. Harry, this is Ian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry extended his hand to the man and couldn't help but smile as he took it grinning like a mad man.

"So," The white haired man rested his chin on folded hands. "You are the almighty Harry Potter? I don't see anything special about you. Certainly the savior of the wizarding world must have something more 'amazing' about him than a silly scar."

Harry shook his head. "No…Nothing is special at all..."

"Glad to hear it." He stood and leaned over the table, giving the dark potions master a quick peck on the lips. "I'd better see you at dinner tonight."

"Yes love." Severus shook his head and smiled ever so slightly. "Before I forget," He called to the retreating figure. "Are you cooking or ordering out again?"

"Cooking love," The white haired man looked over his shoulder and winked. "After all, it is our anniversary."

Severus blushed and waved his husband off. "Well then… Are you ready, Mr. Potter?" Harry gave him a small nod. " Good… Our first stop is going to be Gringotts. They have come up with a product that allows you and only you direct access to your account. It should be very useful, I suggest you get one."

"Yes sir."

0o0o0o0

Harry gave a small groan as they exited the optometrist's office. He'd gotten a new pair of glasses to replace the pair that seemed immune to anymore magical fixing. The small rectangular framed lenses did seem to work better than the older circular ones that were not even the proper strength.

He readjusted the lenses again and released another discontent grumble. His aches were getting worse and were beginning to make him feel as though he were on fire.

"Sir…" Harry gasped out. "Can—can we rest for a moment? Please?"

Surprisingly Snape nodded and found them a small table outside of a diner somewhere near the end of Daigon Ally. "Mr. Potter…Harry…What exactly has been going on at your relatives?" He saw the boy pale. "I don't expect you to tell me if you don't want to. I also understand that this is a bit uncharacteristic of me, to be kind to you. I do however understand what you are going though, and though I doubt you'll tell me yourself, I do know what happened to you…" He saw anger growing on the boys face and decided to speak before he got the chance to explode.

"I know what you're thinking Potter, 'How could you possibly understand!' right? When I was sixteen years old, my father raped me in my bedroom. Ian was there, under a stunning spell. He too is a victim of his own family's abuse. I do believe it was also his uncle. I don't recall the mans name, but I do know that he was killed in a most painful way for doing such a thing to an innocent."

Harry looked away. "I was always told know one would care if they found out what happened, and if they did they would be disgusted…Is it true?"

"It's not…There are those who believe that it is what you or I deserved or anyone that it has happened to for that matter. But they are wrong. If you think about it; there are children, newborns even, that are victims of this same abomination. They did not deserve it. They were powerless to stop it. A baby cannot run outside and scream for help." Severus took a breath. "The same goes for you. You could not help it, you could not stop it. You're future is already decided for you, but I assure you that, soon enough, you will find that control over it that you so desire."

"Oh…" Was all he could say; followed by a large blush and a whisper of. "You don't happen to keep any potions handy do you?"

"It depends on what you need it for." He raised an eyebrow.

Harry leaned across the table and motioned for Severus to come a bit closer so he could whisper it. "My, eh, bum, is becoming quite sore…." The dark man chuckled lightly and handed him a light purple potion. "Thank you sir… You do ingest this normally don't you?" Severus nodded and Harry downed the potion.

"Better?" The dark man raised an eyebrow.

"Much, thank you again." He leaned back in the iron chair and looked up at the sky. It had been a rather peaceful day thus far. Hardly anyone had started their school shopping , so the crowds were small, Gringotts had, indeed, created a new sort of magic and technology mix that allowed a direct link to ones vault in the form of a leather pouch. They'd already been to Flourish and Blotts to pick up his school books and a few un-required books that had been suggested for extracurricular reading by his professor and they'd decided to leave the robes for later; only god knows how long the woman in the robe shop would take without being rushed by a crowd.

Overall, Snape had been relatively pleasant; making small, polite, remarks about something Harry did or kindly answering his questions about potions and other subjects of the sort. Maybe Snape had gone mad!

'_I am not going to look a gifted horse in the mouth!'_ he thought.

"Are you ready to go back to the leaky cauldron?" Snapes' voice brought Harry out of his musing.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Harry stood, grabbing the feather light bags next to him. "Thank you sir, for taking me to get my things today."

Snape nodded. "It was no problem." He said as they strolled along the cobble stone pathway. "I expect you to get a good nights rest tonight…Tomorrow will no doubt be a big day."

"Sir…" the small dark haired boy looked up at his professor. "I—I really do appreciate all that you've done for me… For not pushing me into saying what happened." He paused and frowned. "Dumbledore would have been in my head in seconds, then forced me to say what happened."

"He's very manipulative. I stress the fact that you should try to avoid him at all costs, and never look him in the eyes. Focus somewhere else, over his shoulder and on his forehead are places that he doesn't generally catch on to." Severus held open the door to the leaky cauldron to allow Harry to go first and quickly followed.

"Professor…" Harry said quietly. "What is Voldemort really like? He seems to have been in a very mild mood lately."

The potions master smirked. "Yes, well, despite everything, he is really quite a good person, not nearly as manipulative as some. If he wants you to do something he will tell you, and he will give the choice of doing it or not unless it is absolutely necessary. He unfortunately had been put under a compulsion curse that we have only recently been able to lift."

"So his actions, though they were his own, were not ones that he would normally, or under no circumstances take?"

"No, Tom, though his doesn't like muggles, never desired to tourture them, he merely wished to question the ones with magical children about their treatment. He would request that they allow him to teach the child about the wizarding world before they started school…But, the compulsion spell would take over when he was frustrated and he would, unfortunately, kill them."

Harry nodded. "Thought as much… You should go sir. I'm sure your husband is waiting for you."

The potions master smiled lightly and turned on his heel. "I expect you to take good care of yourself. I assure you that you'll be seeing me tomorrow."

Harry too turned to go back up to his room, bags in hand. He didn't, however, get very far before he heard quite the ruckus behind of him and turned to be mauled by a pair of very familiar twin red heads. Harry nearly toppled over but was luckily caught by Fred who smiled down at him widely.

"Hello Harry!" He cheered. "How have you been on this fine day!?"

Harry smiled at the two. "I'm fine, how are the two of you?"

"Quite well," George answered. "You'd best watch out though. There are trouble makers a foot. Did you know?"

"I see them on either side of me."

"Quick George! He's figured us out!" The twins laughed and followed Harry to his room. "So really Harry, how are things going? We know that your relatives home isn't all to welcoming; and you never come to Diagon Alley before your birthday."

The raven haired boy frowned. "I'd rather not talk about it…"

The twins nodded. "Alright then…"

"Anyhow," Fred began as George shut the bedroom door. "We have come up with a new product-"

"And you, as our main benefactor," George took over. "Should be the first to know of our ideas. After all, if we lose money-"

"Then you lose money."

Harry nodded his head. "Okay, what is this mystery product? It's not dangerous is it? If anymore of your items are ban from Hogwarts you won't even have a business."

"No! It's not dangerous!" Fred defended. "But it does have a pretty warning label! Caution: Don't not use if in presence of Hogwarts Professors….Or Harry Potter."

"Okay…What does it do?"

"Well," George began. "It's a potion, sort of…And there is a powder like substance that goes with it. You mix them together and apply to the skin, and abra kadabra, ten years older, or ten years younger…Well, how ever many years as long as the instructions are followed. Otherwise, something could go terribly wrong."

"Let me see it." Harry said reaching out a hand and taking the bottle or purple liquid from his hand. He uncorked the bottle and swirled the contents around. He then sniffed it. "It smells like orange juice."

The twins nodded. "Wouldn't want it to reek would you. If it did, they'd wash it off immediately and the effects along with it."

"So it's washable?"

"Yup, it works sort of like a time-turner for your face…It doesn't need to be used with just the potion though…We spilled some on the floor and the stone disappeared. Thank Merlin we had that extra stone sitting around….Never could figure out why the past owner had it…Maybe he had a bad habit of disappearing stones—oh well."

Harry gave them a look. "It sounds like something you shouldn't sell to children…"

"Of course! We'll only sell to customers fifteen and up." George looked up at the ceiling. "Spiders…"

"Random!" Fred shouted from his chair and looked up. "Oh look there are spiders."

Harry looked up and frowned. There was a loud bang as the door flew opened. Ron and Hermione stormed into the room.

Unfortunately, when the door had swung opened Harry had jumped and threw the beaker of potion into the air. The glass bottle had come down on his head and shattered, covering him in the grape scented liquid.

"HARRY!" The Hermione and Ron had shouted.

The twins shared and look and exited the room quickly and quietly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. Good, he was still in his room at the leaky cauldron; that meant nothing bad had happened when he passed out. He was certainly going to give Fred and George a piece of his mind when he found them!

There was a shuffling from the bathroom. The door opened and steam rolled out. "What in bloody hell!!!"

Harry stared in shock. This could not be happening! Before him, wrapped only in a towel, stood a teenage professor Snape…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok, so. I had questions….**

**1) Why didn't they (Petunia and Dudley) stop Harry from being raped if they new it was going to happen?**

**Well, it would totally ruin what I have planned if they stopped it! Besides…I'm trying to make it a little confusing, even though, after reading passed the babbling part of this chapter you can probably already guess what's going on.**

**2)Has Vernon Raped Harry before?**

**Well, I hadn't planned for it to sound like he had….But sure, we can go with that… XD heh…**

**Kay, again, sorry for the babbling part near the end, That was writers block! Heh!... Read and Review so I can know what you think!!! Don't make fun of my babbling though; it happens! --….**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Questions**

**Sylkie—**The potion did indeed react the way it did because it was not mixed with the powder. However, there is more to it than that; but I'm not willing to share so early into the story

**Iago96---** Um…Well I guess you'll just have to read and see; though it would be pretty interesting for Harry to have turned into an old man and freak Severus out…heh…but yeah, not what's going to happen…

**I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you get seriously confused feel free to ask, though as you can see I might not give you a straight answer. FORGIVE MY MISPELLINGS!**

_**Last Time:**_

**Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. Good, he was still in his room at the leaky cauldron; that meant nothing bad had happened when he passed out. He was certainly going to give Fred and George a piece of his mind when he found them!**

**There was a shuffling from the bathroom. The door opened and steam rolled out. "What in bloody hell!!!"**

**Harry stared in shock. This could not be happening! Before him, wrapped only in a towel, stood a teenage professor Snape…**

**Chapter Three**

Harry continued to stare for a moment; his mind and body were in shock. Why did all of the weird things happen to him? Why couldn't he have been born normal? Why was, teenage, Severus now standing in front of him with an angry and disgruntle look on his face? He seemed to be speaking animatedly, but Harry couldn't tell if it was just talking or yelling.

Severus' hand drew back to strike and Harry's mind went into overdrive; his eyes darted from side to side as his teenage Professors hand came flying in. As the hand came into contact with his flesh, Harry felt tears begin to roll down his face, visions of his uncle flooding his mind.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…" He whimpered as he slid from the edge of the bed to the floor. He brought his knees to his chest and clutched his head, completely ignoring the small shocks of pain going through his scalp and hands. What could he have done wrong this time?

Severus was a little shocked to see the boy on his bed collapse so quickly. Certainly he would have fought back. But this boy, he'd immediately started shaking as soon as he'd drawn his hand back. Now he was sitting on the floor crying and muttering to himself. A soft whimper made it to his ears and something struck him. How could he have been so stupid! He'd just hit an abused kid, if anything about his posture was to go by.

"I'm sorry," Severus said kneeling down, but not touching the boy in front of him. "You frightened me."

Harry glanced up through crooked glasses and continued to cry. Professor Snape had been mean, scary and unfair, but he'd never hit him. Just hours ago he'd been with the man shopping. Now, he was sitting in a heap on the floor in front of a teenager. Pain flooded his head making him hiss loudly as he pulled his hands off of his scalp. Small bits of glass stuck in his hands.

"Oh fuck!" Was the cry from his future potions professor. He'd immediately ran to the bathroom and come back with a towel which was then wrapped loosely around Harry's hands. "Come on!" He said pulling him up by his armpits.

Harry wasn't really sure what was going on. All he could comprehend was Severus Snape dragging him down the stairs and into a fire place. The spinning was making him dizzy but did not seem nearly as nauseating as it did in his time. Maybe over the years it had changed.

He could barely make out what the nurse in front of them was saying. Why was there a nurse in front of them? He looked around for a moment. It was very white; they must be at a hospital.

"Yes ma'am." Severus said glancing over at Harry. "I think he might be being abused."

"Alright," She gently took Harry by the elbow and led him across the room and to a bed.

Severus looked at the floor. The boy gave him a strange feeling, a sort of ethereal one.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Harry was lying comfortably on the infirmary bed of Hogwarts. Poppy Pomfrey had removed quite a bit of glass from his head and hands. It was a wonder where it had all come from; though most of them were quite small, so it was probably because the twins' potion had practically exploded on his head.

He looked down at his healed, but still bandaged, hands and grimaced. They were still a little tingly from the antiseptic. He was, or should have been, used to it by now; he had, after-all, been to the infirmary multiple times every year, though this was his first time there in the summer…and in the 1970's (so he figured it to be).

Oh Merlin! What was he going to tell her when she asked for his name?! He couldn't very well say 'Oh, My name is Harry Potter, I believe you know my father James?' That would be ridiculous; what he needed was a name that sounded familiar, but couldn't be place. Which considering how many lines had died out do to inbreeding, wouldn't be too hard. Now he recalled there used to be a family called, Hunnycutt, which later turned into Calicut, which eventually died out due to the fact the Calicut's had only been able to birth daughters. But he didn't really like any of those. What others were there? In his history of Magic book he remembered it saying that in the times of Merlin many people had been named after type of trees. But they'd done that because they were druids if he remembered correctly. Though it wouldn't be unheard of if he were wrong.

Currently, Harry was positioned next to a window looking over the forbidden forest and he was so enthralled in watching the birds pour from the tree tops that he'd missed the medi-witch approaching.

"Excuse me, but I need your name for the report." She said in a professional sort of tone.

Harry panicked and jumped, but played it off as surprise. "Umm..My name?" Has asked more to himself than the older lady in front of him. Poppy nodded. "My name is…Hadrian…" His given first name; though he'd always been called Harry.

"Last name?" She asked.

Harry bit his lip and looked back out the window. Trees were too obvious; he needed something else and fast. He continued to watch the window. He could use his mothers' last name...No she was alive, duh! Oh! "Cameron."

"Cameron, Hadrian…Middle name at all?"

"Ian…" He said quickly without thinking. "It's what everyone calls me…err…rather, called me."

"Oh dear, do you wish to talk about it?" Poppy said looking quite sorrowful.

"My home village was destroyed a few years back… The family I have left though, hates me… so I ran away… They nearly found me when my accidental magic kicked in and I ended up in that boy's room…"

Poppy nodded. "You're quite the actor Mister Cameron. Though I'd recognize those eyes anywhere and that hair of yours may be long but it's still black and a mess. You shouldn't worry though. I shan't be telling anyone. Who would believe that Miss. Evens and Mr. Potter will be having a son anyhow." She laughed lightly. "Now. I think, because of your circumstances, and Albus' habit in meddling, we shall pass you off as my nephew. Seeing as my sister married a man with the last name similar to Cameron, this should be easy."

Harry was in shock, so he simply nodded. Who would have guessed that Madam Pomfrey was such a conniver…Then again, he'd heard that she'd been a Ravenclaw, and while Ravenclaws were intelligent, only some put theirs to use.

"Well then, Mister Cameron…I shall have to have you enrolled, yes? I suppose you shall have to start calling me Aunt Poppy." She grinned in a completely out of character way.

This time, Harry was a little scared. He had really never seen Madam Pomfrey like this. Then again, she was twenty years younger, putting her at somewhere around 30 or 40. She was quite young, but still very bouncy…Or maybe it was just him.

He bit his lip again, a nervous habit. "Thank you ma'am." He said. "Umm…When may I leave? I don't mean to be rude but… I guess I could go ahead and tell you that I've spent at least two weeks in this infirmary every year I've been to Hogwarts."

"Made a habit of coming to see me have you? Hmm…Well I was planning to keep you here until the scars were completely gone, but…I supposed I could ask Mister Snape to keep an eye on you and to make sure that apply your salves every night."

"Oh no!" Harry said waving his bandaged hands in front of him; he was so caught up in disagreeing that he'd missed the slightly older boy entering the room. "I could never impose myself on him again... I'd just get in the way."

"I will be the judge of that." Severus said coming to stand next to Poppy. "Thank you madam Pomfrey, for taking care of him."

"Oh, it's quite alright Mister Snape. Just take good care of him is all. And make sure he doesn't have to come back here."

"Yes ma'am." Severus said. He gathered Harry's clothes for him and set off to the fire place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry helped Severus carry his bags across the hall into the two bed room. The older boy had said it would be better if they shared a room because he'd be able to better help him if necessary.

Harry had thanked him and agreed to help move his things, which hadn't taken to terribly long. "What's the date by the way?" Harry asked.

Severus thought for a moment. "The seventeenth of August I think."

Harry nodded; they were passed his birthday in this time. That was good. "Thanks," he said sitting down on one of the beds. He'd needed to go and get more clothes soon seeing as he didn't have any. Maybe Severus would let him. Wait! Did he need to ask?! This wasn't his time though and things were probably different.

Severus seemed to sense his thoughts, just as he had in Harry's time and questioned him. "I suppose we shall have to be getting you clothes and school supplies. Just basic supplies until you get your list, though. Which I expect will be soon." As an after thought he added. "You have money right?"

He probably would have shared with the boy if he could, but he didn't exactly have money himself. He'd had enough to rent a room and get his things, but that was it. Anything beyond that was out of the question.

Harry nodded though and dug in the pocket of his pants to pull out a satchel filled to the brim with galleons. He was a little shocked that the bag still contained money; though, then again, the he was told that it would work anywhere. "I can, pay for the room…"

Severus too was shocked. He'd never seen that much money all at once. It was insane. He really should have agreed to let him pay for the room. But it was too late at the moment. "You can pay for next weeks rent." He said decidedly.

Harry nodded and sat his bag aside. "Would you mind too terribly if I went to get some clothes… I don't really have any."

"Fine, but I shall be accompanying you to keep you from getting lost." He caught the boy's smile and blushed lightly. It was rare to see a smile around him; and though he tried to ignore it, the boy seemed to smile a lot. Severus was used to people he didn't even know being uncomfortable in his presence and even shying away, but at the moment, Harry was dashing to the restroom with his magically cleaned clothes in hand to the bathroom.

Severus, himself, could keep his lips from twitching as he realized the boy was shy of his body. Though, he did look a little thin it was nothing to be ashamed of. Oh well, it's not like he was going to end up in Slytherin anyhow.

Harry burst from the bathroom a moment later all ready to go. He was nearly bouncing at the thought of getting clothes of his very own. It was going to feel like being in first year again when he went to get his books. "Ready?"

The older boy raised an eyebrow and nodded, ushering Harry out the door before he locked it and continued down into the diner. He followed him through, barely taking notice as a girls hair fell out of its ponytail, something Harry was holding however caught his attention. It was a leather strip and he'd just dipped it into an abandon glass of butter beer.

Severus was looking at him like he was crazy as he walked up to a random wizard and said something to him. The man laughed and Harry looked down sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. The wizard took out his wand and cast a quick spell before handing it back to the small male.

Harry waved goodbye to the man and said his thanks as he walked back over to Severus, who was still looking at him as though he were mad. "What?" Harry questioned, stringing the leather through his hair and tying it back in a neat ponytail at the base of his neck.

He nearly smiled as Severus just shook his head and walked away. It was great to be able to do something and not be looked down upon because he was the 'savior' of the wizarding world. He'd have to keep this up…If only for a little while.

0o0o0o0o0o

"That looks horrible…" Severus commented as Harry poked at a set of colorful robes. "Don't tell me you like those."

"Hell no." Harry said with disgust. "I thought the creature used to make them might still be in there though!" He poked at the robes once more and walked away to the standard ones. He needed school robes and uniforms. If he wanted he could probably go ahead and get them. "Which robes are used at Hogwarts?"

Severus pointed to a set and watched Harry move over to them. "You'll be wanting to get plain robes with no insignias. Those will come when you've been sorted." The boy nodded and wandered over to the woman at the front.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

Harry threw up his most charming smile and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Well," He said. "I am an exchange student and I will be starting at Hogwarts this year and I would like to purchase Standard issue robes for school."

"Of course!" The woman cried. "Please step back into the back."

Severus watched out the window as Harry stepped into the back room. He was alone in the front, not that he minded; it gave him a chance to collect his thoughts and mull them over. It was relatively quiet in the robe shop; unlike it was when first timers came to be fitted. The woman who owned the place had a strange way of doing things…Or, rather, a strange way of taking measurements so it was a bit unusual that the boy…Ian wasn't it, wasn't screaming or making any sounds at all.

There was a ding at the door signaling an entrance. Severus ignored it though and went to take a seat. A voice, however, made him freeze in place.

"Hey Snivellis, what are you doing out of the house! You might get a tan if you're not careful." It was James; the bane of his existence and the over all most influential person in his life.

Severus clenched his fists but tried to ignore the foul boy. 'Think of something else….' He told himself. He thought of robes, muggles, Dumbledore, Potions and Ian. The last one seemed to be the only thing that would calm him down.

"Come on, don't you want to play?!" James asked. "Stupid homo."

Harry, who had just finished being fitted, stepped out of the backroom and frowned. He knew this day would come, but not so soon. "Why don't you just leave him alone?!" He asked. "You know making fun of someone like that only makes you look like an arse." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared; Avada Kedavra green eyes flashed with danger.

Severus was again surprised. This person barely knew him and was sticking up for him. He could only hope that James Potter didn't take a swing at the boy, otherwise he'd probably have another episode.

Amazingly, James backed down. The feeling that boy gave him was even more frightening than the one he got when he thought of the Dark Lord. "Who are you?!" He hissed.

Harry turned up his nose. "Ian Cameron."

"I've never heard of your family." The Potter continued to glare. "Are you muggle born?"

"No. I'm not half blood either… My family is just not well known. And we choose to keep it that way."

"Deary, your robes are finished." The woman said stepping up behind the counter. "That will be three galleons and a knut."

Harry reached into his money pouch and retrieved exact change. "Thank you ma'am." He grinned charmingly and took hold of the bag. "Ready to go?" He smiled at Severus and trotted towards the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Errr………I think that's enough for now…I'll update again asap…Senior project has really got a lot of my time…But at least I'm writing more than I was. 3333 Loves… And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Chapter Four:

A couple of days passed since the incident in the robe shop and neither Harry nor Severus had witnessed even a glimpse of James Potter. Neither said anything about it, as it seemed to be a sore subject; but the tension between them was there.

Severus had been annoyed that the small boy had not let him fight his own battle, and even more annoyed that someone half his size could make the only slightly older male stand down. But at the same time he was thankful. He knew he would have been able to pay for the damages that he would surely be blamed for.

Harry knew that Severus was angry at him, the look on his face made it clear enough. He chose to say nothing about it though and kept his mouth closed. The dark future potions master had been more than kind to him even in the current time. He'd gone with him to get his school supplies after his schedule had come and continued to help him with the treatment for his hands.

Harry was currently skimming through his school books taking in as much information as he could before the year officially started. It was funny, he'd never had any interest in learning what was not needed, but ever since that dream where he was called out on having A.D.D he'd been absorbing things and wanting to learn more.

Severus glanced across the room. Ian was still reading, though it seemed like something else could have been on his mind. He was very tempted to go and see what the boy was reading, but that would mean he'd have to talk to him, and that was not something he wanted to do at the moment. He saw the long haired boy look up and glance in his general direction, but not once did they make eye contact. Severus could see it though, Ian knew he was angry and why it was so.

It didn't do much to reinforce his feelings of distain for the boy; in fact it caused them to mostly vanish. His annoyance was still there, only to a milder extent. Ian was just trying to help him as he had; right? It sounded right.

Harry was looking back down at his book again. He supposed it was alright that Severus was angry at him. Even if he was nice in the future he was still disliked by the man. Maybe he could just get his things and leave some time in the night. The room was already paid for so it wouldn't be like he was stiffing anybody.

He sighed and closed the book. "I'm going to get lunch… do you want anything?"

"A sandwich would be fine." Severus said.

Harry nodded and quietly slipped out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o

Severus had just come out of the bathroom, feeling quite better after showering. He looked around and it struck him; something was off. All of his current roommate's things were gone and all that remained on the other bed was a tray carrying a sandwich and a note. Ian was staying the room across from his now apparently. Why?

Severus sneered and jerked on some clothing, marched across the hall and pounded on the door. As expected the door opened and Ian stepped out. He looked a bit tired, as if he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone Severus. But he couldn't contain himself. "Why did you get another room? Can't stand the sight of me?!"

Harry grew confused. "What? I never said that…I-"

"You didn't have to! Humans are all alike, they get what they want and leave!"

He ran a hand down his face and sighed. "I left because I have nightmares and I'll end up waking you tonight."

"You haven't woke me any other night!" Severus crossed his arms.

"Silencing charms are quite handy wouldn't you say…" Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn't understood it, but, when he gone down to get their lunch he'd come back exhausted, as though he'd not slept properly in days. Then again, he was woken by dreams in the night, so in reality he really hadn't slept properly. But he had always been used to it, why would it start to affect him now?

Severus could see the need for sleep in the other boys' eyes, but he was so angry that he'd been left with no prior knowledge. His father and mother used to do those types of things to him. Just leave and not tell him that they were leaving, and leaving him no money to buy food. A few times the house elves had even been ordered not to help him. All in all, Severus had a fear of being left alone; not that's he'd ever admit it.

He was curious though, how had the boy been performing silencing charms as a minor and not getting a letter for it? "Silencing Charms?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Err, yeah…Wandless magic…Tires me out though…I'm not going to be able to do another spell for a few days…" Harry did his best to contain a yawn. "If it makes you feel better, I'll come back in a few days," '_Not that I hadn't planned on it anyhow…'_ He thought to himself.

Severus nodded though, accepting the answer. But he still didn't want to be alone; how could he say it though without seeming so obvious?

"Would you like to come in?" Harry asked. "It's pretty boring being alone all day I know. We could play cards, or chess, or something." He'd practically had to jump aside as Severus came into the room. He said nothing about it though. Harry sat on his bed and patted the side across from him, telling the slightly older boy to sit. He pulled the chess set out from under the bedside table and set it up between them. "Do you even like chess? He said aloud as though it were a thought.

"It's alright. I don't normally play it though. I suppose it's because I never really had anyone to play it with."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I never really did either." He grinned. "It's safe to assume that you'll win though. I'm no good at this game."

"You know." Severus said looking over the board, deciding on his first move. "Chess was really created to be a sort of training game for strategists during war times." "Pawn to D4."

Harry watched the pawn take its' new position and stop. "I think I may have heard that before, but I could be mistaken." He stretched his arms and rolled his head. "Knight to F3"

"That move doesn't make sense!" Severus said pointing to the black knight. "Pawn#2 to C3"

Harry laughed out loud. "Now that move didn't make sense. " He grinned again and shook his head. "Knight to D4. Your pawn has just been pwn'd!"

Severus gave him a confused look. "What is pwn'd?"

Harry blushed. He'd forgotten the time period he was in. "Umm… It's an expression…. It means that I beat you, kinda….It's something like that." He waited for Severus to make another move and fidgeted nervously. The man, or rather boy was so different from in his original time. It was odd, but at the same time comforting; especially in knowing the future potions master wasn't going to do a personality switch at him…He didn't think so anyhow. "Oh!..." Harry said aloud as an idea struck him. "We should go out for dinner tonight; what do you think?"

Severus raised one of his black, thin, eyebrows and crossed his arms. "And with what money would I pay?"

Harry glared at him and crossed his own arms. "I was prepared to treat. I after-all did leave you in that room with out telling you what was going on. Consider it an apology." Perhaps the potions master hadn't changed after all.

"Fine," The young man said through slightly clenched teeth. "I accept your offer for dinner."

The small teen grinned. "Good, it's a date then!" Severus glared at him and it took him a moment to realize why. "Oh!!! Sorry! It's an expression…"

The elder of the two relaxed slightly. It was odd. This boy that had just dropped into his life was so happy around him; even after he'd found out who he was. It was sure to change when school started, so he dared not let himself enjoy it as much as he would have liked. But at the moment, something was telling him to trust the younger of them. That he wouldn't judge him the way that some many others did; the way that James Potter and his friends did.

"It's fine." He said carefully and paused as Harry's smile turned into a smirk. This caused Severus to frown deeply and look at him suspiciously all at once. "What?" He growled.

"Well—you see…Check Mate!"

Severus looked down at the chess board. His king was repairing himself while the others were going back to their respective areas. How had the boy beat? No one had done that since he was a first year. Not that anyone really played the game with him too often. But when they did he still didn't lose. "How did you beat me?"

"Well, I had a friend once and he was really good at chess. I don't think I ever won a game to him. His girlfriend beat him a few times though. Kicked his bloody effin arse." Harry grinned again and glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was still early in the afternoon. What where they supposed to do until dinner? Chess would get old, and he didn't really have any cards, even though he'd suggested it earlier. There wasn't really anything to do in Diagon Alley, and he was almost 100 percent positive that Severus wouldn't want to go into muggle London.

Harry chewed on his lip as he thought. What would Severus want to do?! "Do you have anything you'd like to do today? I mean, we spent the first half of the day in awkward silence and playing chess, you must want to go out or something?"

Severus considered this momentarily. He did need some new potions ingredients. But the people in the apothecary had caught onto him about a month ago and made him stand in the front of the story as they found the items he'd needed for school. Maybe they could just walk around the alley and window shop. He voiced his idea and wasn't surprised when the small lad across from him nodded.

"Sounds good," Harry said as he stood and slipped his shoes on. "Got anything you would like to do? Oh! Let's get ice-cream!"

Severus looked at the boy for a moment and shook his head. "I think you are going to be a Gryffindor."

Harry paused and the bounce that had been in his step disappeared. "The Hell I am! I know all about that house! They're all fool-hardy and don't think before they take action!"

"And what do you call randomly wanting ice-cream?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and put his weight on his left foot so his hip jutted out. "I call that, thinking that I want ice-cream and voicing my thoughts on the matter. And so, I say, put on your shoes so we can get some."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry grinned as he licked his ice-cream cone and looked over at his companion who daintily took a bite of his sunday. It had taken a while to convince the older boy that it was okay for Harry to pay for him, but when he had Severus had almost seemed delighted to get something sweet. Apparently he had a sweet tooth. Harry's grin widened as he licked his ice-cream again.

"Happy I talked you into this?" Harry asked. He didn't really receive an answer; it was more like a grunt. But it was close enough. "You know strawberry ice-cream cones are better than Sundays' right?"

"No they're not!" Severus said covering his mouth as he objected with a mouth full of banana. "Sundays are much better than cones."

"Hmm, no." Harry said simply.

"What do you mean 'hmm, no'?! They are!"

"Getting defensive over your choice of ice-cream are we?" Harry asked and smiled at the boy. "I'm just teasing you. I like Sundays too. Strawberry is me favorite though." For effect he gave the frozen treat an appreciative lick completely missing the pale boy's deep red blush.

Severus had only known him for a short time, but seeing him eating the ice-cream as he did made a shiver run down his spine and make a heat form between his legs. He did well to ignore it, but event after the moment passed he couldn't help but think of his attraction to the long haired lad. When had he become attracted anyhow; just that morning they had been fighting? Maybe it was just teenage hormones.

"Oh look what we have here." A mocking voice said. "Snivelous is on a date. And with his little defender too."

Harry looked up into the eyes of his father and raised an eyebrow. "You know…There is nothing wrong with being gay right? I'm sure you know of at least two people that you are friends with that are gay." He bit into the cone. "Besides, we're not on a date."

"Mhmm, and I'm the queen of France." James crossed his arms.

"You seem docile today. Did you get some last night?" Harry asked taking another bite out of his cone. "Oh wait, that won't be happening for a while will it."

"Chh I get it when I want it?!" James nearly yelled; Severus snorted and took a bite of his Sunday. "What Snape; jealous of me? Or perhaps of the girls that get to have me when you don't?"

"Trust me," Severus said with a sneer. "You're not my type. Too arrogant for my tastes."

"You know that's just your cover you stupid ass fag." James said with a growl.

"You know, I'm under the impression that you may be the one that wants him…" Harry said simply as he finished off his frozen treat. "Not that it matters, but if that's the case, you'll never get him that way."

"Like I would want they greasy git!"

"Like you have room to talk. From your scent, it seems that you don't wear deodorant… Now, oily hair, really bad smell… I'd go for oily hair. Cause you know, some people's glands are just over active and they can't help it, but wearing deodorant is a personal choice that you jus don't seem to partake." Harry pinched his nose to emphasis his point. "Now if you and your smelliness could leave I'd like to start growing my eyebrows back, kay thanks."

James growled and lifted his future son up by the neck of his shirt. "You little bastard! You can't talk to me like that!!!"

"And what are you going to do about it. _Mr. Potter_? Are you really going to hit me in public and draw a crowd?" Harry smirked. "You can't make them believe that you didn't do anything wrong." Harry was a bit shocked at the words that were spilling from his lips and that fact that they were towards his father, but so far, in the time he had spent in that year, he didn't like that man in the least. How could he have ever been proud to be like his father?

"I am a Potter, they don't believe I can do wrong. Not with my father as an auror." He clutched Harrys' shirt tighter and drew back his fist.

Harry dropped his smirk into a terrified look, all except for his eyes that stayed locked with James. "HELP ME!" He screamed as loud as he could, immediately stopping many of the people that were walking by. "HE'S GOING TO BEAT ME!" He took his eyes away and let them fill with tears as he looked towards the sympathetic women in the crowd.

"James Potter!" A woman with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair said stepping up to him. "I can't believe you! Beating on someone smaller than you! Why did I ever think you were worth my time!?" She smacked him hard and turned on her heel, disappearing from sight.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOU DID THIS!" James yelled. It only took seconds for people to swarm from the crowd and take hold of the larger male and make him release the boy that was in his grasp.

"Are you alright dear?" An old woman with obnoxious red hair asked.

Harry wiped the false tears from his eyes and nodded. "I—I think so. Thank you for helping me…" He whispered.

"Think nothing of it. That boy has always been a brute. James Potter!" She turned to him. "What will your father say!"

"Nothing!" James said angrily. "Cause I didn't do anything! He started it! The stupid little fuckin' Slytherin!"

"I'm new. I haven't been sorted." Harry responded weakly.

"Oh, poor dear. Don't worry… I'll be taking him straight to his father!"

"BUT MOM!" James cried out. "HE'LL GROUND ME!"

"He'll do more then ground you if I have anything to do with it! Now get moving!" She glared and pointed before she looked back at Harry who was brushing off his robes. "Now. I'm sorry about that deary. I'll be sure he's punished properly. Is there anything I can do for you?" Harry shook his head and rubbed his arm nervously. "Well, alright. If he gives you any trouble once you start school, don't hesitate to owl me and let me know, I'll be certain to take care of it… The name is Caroline Potter."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Harry said. "Um… I have to go." He said to the woman and looked up at Severus. The older boy's ice-cream had melted and he was now staring at it with distain. "Thank you for your help though ma'am."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus stared at Harry all the way through the alley. He'd called the boy a Gryffindor earlier in the day; though the show the lad had put on only a little while ago had made him rethink that assumption. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized that his companion had stopped walking and was looking into the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

"Have you been down there before?" Harry asked as he continued staring.

"No," Severus said as he shook his head.

"Well, come on, there's somewhere in there I'd like to go and visit." Harry said and grabbed his hand, dragging the boy into the Alley where they were immediately surrounded by hags and dark wizards. "Leave us!" Harry said in a confident voice. The loiterers obliged grudgingly but at the same time kept an eye one the two dark haired boys that made their way down the Alley.

Harry took a sharp left, followed by a right which led Severus to believe that he'd been there before. But he chose to say nothing about it. Seconds later Severus ran into the small males back and blushed a little. Why had he stopped?

"I wonder if he'll have anything of interest to me." Harry said, stepping forwards and into a store filled to the brim with strange looking items; the most recognizable being an iron maiden.

"What do you want?!" Called a raspy voice.

"I was hoping you could be of assistance in finding something to help me harness my magic."

"Do you now have a wand?!"

"Ah, I do," Harry said leaning against the counter. "But underage magic is punishable by expulsion, is it not?"

The man seemed to get what Harry was hinting at and grinned. "Well then, this is true, and seeing as you are still underage I suppose we'll have to look for something else hmm?" He disappeared to the back of the shop for a brief moment, only to return moments later with his arms full of boxes. "Lets see. We have a ring that was once owned by Salazar Slytherin, though it seems to be picky and we are not to sure of what it was used for. We had repaired wands with their trackers removed, but a lad with powerful magic may cause it to split. And we have a few books… They are written in a language that we have not been able to unscramble however."

Harry nodded. "May I see the books?" The shop owner handed them over. Harry opened them and skimmed through the pages, watching curiously as the squiggles and curls became something he could understand. He paused and smirked. "I suppose then that Parseltongue has a written language…Who'd have guessed that."

"You can read it?" Severus asked looking at the book in awe.

Harry laughed. "Of course I can read it, I am a parselmouth after all. Anyhow. I was looking more for something that can maybe enhance as well as harness my magic so I don't have to recharge every few days…."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**So, done with that for now. I know I'm still updating slowly… I apologize. Classes are harder than I thought' they'd be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! It's been a while eh? Well to make up for it I has a surprise for youz all somewhere in the middle of this chapter. It's not the best chapter mind you. I was getting impatient and wanted to hurry up and get them to Hogwarts so of course you can see why. But anyhow. Look for the surprise and btw. As soon as I finish either this story or the Harpy Prince. (probably this one) I'mma be putting out another. I'll have summeries and such in the next chapter.**

**KAY! READ AND ENJOY!**

Chapter Five:

Harry leaned nonchalantly against the glass counter top as the man concentrated, mentally listing the types of power enhancers and harnesses he had. It was needless to say Harry was going to buy the books that had been lain before him. And possibly the ring of 'Slytherin'. He was skeptical because of the name, but he sensed no ill intentions, nor did he feel any sort of malice coming from the rings slight magic.

He lifted the ring from its resting place and began turning it in his hands. It wasn't cold like a ring should have been when first picked up, but warm to the touch. Almost invitingly so. He noticed the store clerk had disappeared for a moment and discreetly slipped the ring into his pocket.

Severus objected quietly. "Don't do that!" He hissed. "You'll get in trouble!"

"I'm not going to get in trouble, I'm just looking!" Harry said casually, shooting his friend a look. "Besides. If something does happen to any of it, it won't matter, much of this stuff is overpriced anyhow. I can almost guarantee he's going to charge me a fortune for those books right there that I can say, with confidence, that no one has ever even considered buying because to them it looks like a baby had fun with a quill and some ink."

Severus pursed his lips and nodded. Though he was fairly sure that the lad before him was lying about it being parseltongue. The last one had been Tom Riddle, and he was currently busy being Voldemort somewhere. During his silent ponderings, Severus had failed to noticed that Harry had opened one of the said books and was reading it to himself. The hissing sounds that poured out of the ravens mouth, did however catch his attention.

"So…If I…" Harry grabbed Severus hand and made a shallow cut with his fingernails and began licking the blood off of the wound.

The slightly older boy was shocked, and slightly aroused. The pain from the fingernails being dug into his skin followed by the warm mouth soothing the wound was enough to make anyone swoon. He frowned when the mouth pulled away. The cut was gone and the lad looked pleased.

Harry laughed as Severus' look. "I might have to go vampire on you more often." He grinned and swished his hand. The book behind him flipped shut. "Seems that because some magic is carried in the blood stream another magic user can feed off of that when they are running low."

The store keeper returned. "Well, see anything you like boys?"

"I am interesting in purchasing the books, but that is all for me personally. Anything you think you might like Sev?"

Severus glared at the shortening of his name. "Perhaps something to torture you with!"

"Sounds kinky." Harry smirked.

The glares ferocity increased. "Even if I did want something what would I use it for? Most of this looks like medieval décor."

"Well," The shop Keeper grinned. "If you're looking for something far more interesting and useful, perhaps we can bring forth these?" He reached under the table and pulled up something that looked like an old tv set, another object that looked like a probe and a set of mirrors. Harry recognized all three. "The first is a Secrecy Sensor, it like the name says, senses secrets and vibrates rather obnoxiously when doing its job. The second one is a probity probe, it reveals hidden objects and detects spells. The last one are simply two way mirrors so that you might communicate with someone."

Severus thought for a moment. None of them seemed very accessible, or at least as useful as he would have hoped. But the probe did seem to have promise. Perhaps he could save up a bit and buy it later. He could do that. "None of it now, perhaps another time."

"I see. Well then, how about you lad? Thirty Galleons for the three books and the ring in your pocket?"

Harry grinned when he'd been found out and pulled the ring out. "How'd that get there. Oops." He reached for his money and placed the correct amount on the counter. "It's a good deal I suppose, especially seeing as other than Voldy no one else can read the snake language."

The clerk stared for a moment and watched as the two left the store. He went to put the objects left out up and scowled when he noticed the Probity probe was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the time in Diagon alley passed with little fighting and more silence. Severus and Harry had gone back to sharing a room after Harry had regained a bit of control of his magic and occasionally feasted on his friends blood when he needed a magical boost. On their last night there, however, Severus began to wonder about his friends issue with sleeping when he was unable to put a silencing charm around himself.

That night, Severus stayed up after Harry had fallen asleep and watched for some kind of reaction. He looked at the clock and frowned deeply. It was a quarter passed one. The dark haired male flopped back onto his bed and began dozing; that is, until he caught a violent movement in his peripherals.

Harry was arching violently off of the bed in an attempt to escape whatever was causing him such pain. Severus was next to him in a second, passed the barriers and able to hear the whimpering that was pouring violently from the small boys mouth.

"Stop! Please!" Harry begged in his sleep. "Uncle! Don't, I'll be good! I'll be good!"

"Ian!!!" Severus sat down on the bed and tried shaking Harry awake, when the bad affects began to appear he stopped and tried another. "Ian! Please wake up.." He soothed, stroking the lads long hair. Harry eased back into a calm sleep and snuggled into Severus' hand. In the end the sarcastic man ended up sharing a bed with his friend.

Severus was the first to wake, despite his slight lack of sleep and was surprised to find himself wrapped around his small companion. Slowly as possible he scooted away and out of the bed to get dressed. It was still early. The sun was just rising into the sky. "I'll wake him up later…" he said looking at the peacefully sleeping boy.

The whisper however had been just loud enough to make Harry jump awake and look around in a confused manner. He sighed with relief at seeing his friend standing next to him. "What happened?"

"I was um… Just contemplating whether I should wake you or not… We board the train today, and it leaves at eleven…"

Harry nodded and stretched. "Mmkay.. When do you want to leave? I feel like I just had the best sleep of my life." He didn't see Severus' blush as he got out of bed and began to dress and pack his things away.

"It's about seven now." Severus looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. "I propose that we have breakfast and head to the station. Tom, the bartender here. He'll let us use the floo if we can find someone that will shrink down our trunks."

Harry gave Severus a look and went back to putting scattered belongings in his trunk. "Have you already forgotten? I can do magic."

"No, I haven't forgotten Ian. I just thought that you shouldn't waste your magic on something like that."

"Hey, if I start to feel weak I'll just have a bite of you." Harry grinned. "Just kidding. I'm getting better control of doing it wandlessley though and the only way that we know I'll be able to strengthen myself is to use it, so why not?" he saw a sneer begin to form on his friends face and frowned. "Do be like that. Only Gryffies should be given that look. Not me!"

"I fear, Ian, with your inane sense of being, you may very well be a Gryffindor, or perhaps a Hufflepuff. We Slytherins maybe under handed and mean, but we're not thieves, and-"

"Look here, I'm not stupid Severus," Harry said, cutting Severus off before he could start with the berating. "I've been around enough people in my life to know that not everyone is what they seem. You may believe that there are no people in your house that are thieves, but I can assure you that there are. I can assure you that there are thieves in all of the houses. I can tell you that there are abused students in Gryffindor, and attention hogs in Hufflepuff. Okay, so don't go and start telling me what I'm going to be just because I don't meet your standards for Slytherin. " A sneer that matched that of the adult version of Lucius Malfoy broke out over his face causing Severus to draw back slightly. "I can tell you something right now, Severus, that could possibly scare you shitless. I know it would certainly want to make Dumbledore throw me out of school."

The slightly elder of the two recoiled as Harry began closing in on him. "And w-what would that be?" He stuttered as his back hit a wall.

The small lad smirked, pressing himself against his friends body as he placed him lips against the taller boys ear. "I know where the Chamber of Secrets is hidden." It had come out in a hiss like tone. Not in parseltongue. But close enough. "The Basilisk that lives within the chamber can travel through the pipes when it has been woken." Harry backed away and continued to give his friend a look for a moment after before going back to his things and tossing large volumes into his trunk before closing it with a finality filled sound.

Severus, despite the fear that had rushed through him when Harry had stalked up on him like he did, was slightly turned on and quickly rounded back to his things facing the opposite direction that Harry was facing. He bit his lip, tried to will away the erection that was slowly forming as the image of Harry being so aggressive replayed in his head. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled. "I'll try not to judge so harshly with out just cause." He gripped the side of his trunk.

"It's alright." Harry said. "I understand where you are coming from. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you about it, but not until I know that you will trust me." He turned around and saw Severus' back quivering some and unthinkingly, walked up behind the man and hugged him. "What do you want for breakfast, I'm do so I'll go down and get it."

"Anything is fine." Severus said in a wavering voice. Why did he have to be so damn close!? Curse Ian Cameron! He felt Harry release him and the door open. Followed by it closing swiftly. Finally Severus felt he could relax and turned around. Once he saw that Harry was indeed gone he dashed to the lavatory. It was almost to much! Why did the attraction to the smaller male have to form so quickly! And prove that James Potter was right for accusing him of being a Poof!? Why did it always seem to happen to him!

He was almost sure that Ian would be back in only a few minutes and he needed to take care of this before he was. He turned on the shower and close the curtain just enough that he wouldn't get any water on himself and began to unzip his slacks. Really! Why did he have to be this way! 'Why?' His mind screamed as he reached down. All apprehension vanished as he began massaging himself through the material of his briefs, imagining a slightly smaller pair of hands touching him. A soft groan escaped him as other scenes began to form behind his minds eye, playing out in his head. Ian, on the bed beneath him, withering in pleasure. Ian, pressed tightly against a wall with his legs around Severus waist as the tall male slammed into him. Ian, riding Severus to climax.

All of the visuals were too much for the young acerbic man to handle. He stopped fondling himself just long enough to pull his underwear down and place the elastic band beneath his scrotum before his hand firmly clutched his manhood. He started slowly at first knowing that he would tire himself out if he just started stroking himself full-out then and there. He almost wished he had one of those muggle devices that men used to pleasure themselves with, but it wouldn't help wishing for one.

Another groan escaped his lips the first bit of pre-cum was leaking from his cock. He quickly placed his thumb over it before it could drip and began swirling it around his head causing a bit more to seep out. Slowly he brought his hand down to his base and back up again, reveling in the feeling as the images made themselves known once more. Ian grinding against him furiously with the need for release. Ian, slowly bringing his hands up and down the weeping member, licking the cum from the tip. Ian, slowly taking Severus growing, and large, manhood to the base and swallowing as best he could, coming back up and purring as he did so.

Severus began speeding up his pace using his pre-cum as a lubricant to smooth out the process and make it far more pleasure able. Before he could contain himself, however, an almost growling like noise made it's way out of his throat as his seed poured into his hand. He began slowing his breathing and washing himself off quickly and efficiently, sticking his head into the shower as he turned it off to at least make it seem like he actually been using it should his friend have come back to the room.

Luckily as he entered, he noticed that the lad had not. "Thank Merlin." He mumbled. Setting down and shoving his remaining objects into the trunk. It was almost half an hour before Harry finally came back to the room carrying a tray of sausages and eggs and potatoes. "What took so long?" Severus asked picking a sausage from the plate as the shorter lad sat it on the table between the beds.

"Bloody effin everybody decided they wanted to eat breakfast at the same time. Then there were of course the people that don't even stay here and where doing last minute Hogwarts shopping hoping to get a deal, without realizing the shops raise their prices on the day of to make more money. Sheesh!" Harry grabbed a fort and stabbed a few pieces of potato. He looked to Severus and grinned. "So, you all packet?"

"Indeed." Severus smirked, earning a strange look from Harry.

"Okay then…." Harry said slowly, waving his hand and shrinking the large boxes easily. "Lets eat and run then. I imagine a lot of the people down there will be wanting to use the floo?"

"Actually Tom usually lets me use the one in the back. It's his personal one so no one actually knows it's there. Besides he charges to use the front floo, and not many are willing to pay five knuts for convenience."

Harry laughed. "Shoddy idiots." He took another bite of the potatoes and grabbed a sausage. He was almost full. He never really was one to eat much in the mornings. He'd probably stuff his face on the train.

"You done already?" Severus asked as he stabbed a few bits of egg with his own fork. Harry only responded with a nod. "Well, alright then. We should get going. We'll get to pick our seat if we get there early. Much better then having to choose from, 'this compartment with the idiots' or 'this compartment with the bumbling idiots'."

"Well lets go then!" Harry shot up and made for the door, slipping his trunk into his pocket.

Severus followed suit and grabbed the tray of half eaten food to take back to the kitchen. Not that it could be reused. The cooks and Tom would probably just nibble on it themselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The train left promptly after the clock stuck eleven. Harry and Severus had decided on a cabin in the back seeing as the ones in the front were usually the first to go. It was rather peaceful on the train. Not quite how he remembered it when he would sit with Ron and Hermione. He quite preferred it that way it seemed. He could think easier with the silence and the quiet turning of the pages in the book Severus was reading.

Harry smiled gently and pulled out his own books. The ones in parsel to be exact. While it seemed that there wasn't any information on increasing ones power he did find that it held many helpful facts. One of them being how to decrease the amount of power put into a spell. It came in handy when you wanted a timed spell, something Harry had thought would be good for the train ride. He didn't have to reverse the affects of his spell on the trunks.

It was only about ten minutes into the ride when they got their first visitors. Unwelcome as they were. Potter and Black stood at the door, wands in hand, one pointed at each of them. Harry looked up from his book, then back down. "Oh no, please don't hurt us somebody blah, blah…blah.." He trailed off in his monotone and continued to read.

Severus was ignoring them also, but to a lesser extent of his friend. He'd experienced time and time again what the marauders could and would do, especially if you went against them, or as Harry had done, humiliated one of them. He kept his senses opened as they closed the door and sealed it closed. Immediately Severus looked up and saw Harry sigh as he shut his book.

"What can we do for you boys?" He asked nonchalantly. "Nothing to terribly witless I do hope?"

"You, are going to pay for what you did in the alley." James Potter grinned and pointed his wand to Harry's temple and held it there as the dark haired lad slowly, twisted his head and tilted it up to where he could look directly into James' eyes with his own swirling, angry, green orbs. The elder Potter stood his ground however and pushed the wand harder into the flesh. "You are so going to wish that you were never born!"

"Well if I decide that I don't want to be be born I'll let you know." Harry said smirking slightly. He was sure that no one understood what he was getting at, which was good. Non the less, it was a nice come-back so he used it. "Anyhow, make it quick. Otherwise I'll just have to make you pay, again."

James tried to resist the urge to stop annoying the boy and run. Somehow though, it was just to strong and before the older Potter could register what he was doing, he drug Sirius out of the cabin with him.

Harry looked over at Severus who, too, was looking up curiously. "That was anticlimactic…."

"Indeed…"


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Okay, so I have an issue. But I fixed it kinda. Anyhow, I keep forgetting what age I was making Harry in this story, so even when I reread it I couldn't find it, so I'm just making him 16.**

Chapter Six:

The train had arrived at the station in Hogsmade without anymore interruptions on the behalves of Severus and Harry. They thanked their lucky stars. Both were able to read well into the text books and as Harry predicted, he stuffed his face when the trolley came around. Severus had nibbled on what had been bought also, though he'd mostly stuck with cauldron cakes.

It was a surprise when they got off the train to see Poppy Pomfrey waiting with a large man covered in furs and homemade leather. Harry grinned as he dragged his friend over to his favorite Hogwarts staff member. "Hi aunt Poppy!"

"Hello Ian." She patted his head despite the fact that he was a 5'8" sixteen year old. "Hello Mr. Snape. Thank you for taking good care of him."

"It was no trouble." he told the medi-witch. "He was marvelous company."

Poppy smiled. She'd had a feeling that they would become quick friends, though she could still see a bit of tension coming from Severus, being that he was standing so closely to the smaller lad. "Well then Ian. You shall be accompanying the first years up to the castle. You, being the oldest, will be sorted first and I have explained your situation to the Headmaster. So starting next summer you will be saying with me. You may too if you like Severus."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Firs' y'ers!" The Large man began to bellow.

Harry paused. The large man, was a younger Hagrid! How could he have forgotten that!

"That's you also Ian." Poppy reminded. "It'll be a snap…..Come now Mr. Snape."

0o0o0

Harry was patient through the ride in the boats, but after arriving and being forced to stay in the tiny passage with a bunch of whining, and loud, first years, that was just too much!

"_Oh Merlin, I'm so nervous!"_

"_I know! Did you notice the older kid over there?!"_

"_Yeah, he's gorgeous!"_

Another group was obviously made of pure bloods.

"_Did you see the exchange student over there?"_

"_Yeah. Why would you change schools so late in your schooling?"_

"_Maybe he got run out of his other school…he looks like a mud-blood. And look at that hair!"_

"_It's too long."_

"_Very…" _

"I can hear you." Harry said in a calm, yet irritated, tone. "If you're going to talk about someone do it to their face. It's a lot more effective that way, first year."

"Who are you calling first year?!"

"Who answered?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Children," McGonagall stepped into the room. "If you would follow me." She eyed Harry for a moment longer than necessary. "Mr. Cameron, you will be sorted first, seeing as you are the oldest."

"Of course ma'am," He smiled and bowed politely as he followed her into the great hall. The chattering crowd was immediately quiet as they entered. Harry spotted Severus sitting near the edge of the table away from everyone else. He wanted to frown, but he hid his sadness well. Vaguely he heard the sorting hat sing a song, but he paid it no mind as he gazed through the crowd to pick out faces he might recognize.

"Alright! To begin the sorting we have a new student with us! A Mister Hadrian Ian Cameron! He will be starting his sixth year. Mr. Cameron, please step forward and take your place on the stool!"

Harry walked forward and did as told, crossing one leg over the other. The hat was placed on his head.

"Hello, Mr. Cameron. But that's not your name is it? Not that it matters." The sorting hat whispered in his ear. "Now! Down to business! Lots of courage in there, very intelligent, but the need to prove yourself is overwhelming. You are very powerful, and in control of yourself. You've been through much, however…It better be…SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin table applauded properly. Harry turned his head slightly to see the shocked look on the pureblood child's face. The one he'd been talking to specifically looked angry. Harry smirked and sat across from Severus. "So, we should have put money on it."

Severus smirked back. "I'm glad we didn't. I don't think I'd like owing you anymore money."

"Like I was ever make you give any of it back." Harry laughed aloud making the Slytherin table give him a strange look. "Besides, I have enough money in my trust alone to get me through school four times and not work a day after for a couple of years." Severus gaped. "Don't give me that look."

"Oi! Cameron!" Harry turned his head. A dark haired Slytherin boy called. "Why don't you come and sit with some real Slytherins?!"

A small smile appeared on the small raven haired boys face as he looked at the others and innocently as humanly possible and said. "Show me some real Slytherins and I'll think about it."

Severus snorted and glanced over at the sorting hat as the last one of them was being sorted. "You're going to make them mad."

"I'll just hiss at them and freak them out." Harry shrugged and turned back towards his friend. He vaguely heard Dumbledore speaking and saw the food appearing on the table but he was busy staring at his friend who was beginning to fill his plate with various foods.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"…Yeah…" Harry began putting small servings of different foods on his plate. Mostly consisting of vegetables and fruit. As it were, he enjoyed vegetables and fruits more that he had ever enjoyed meats. It may have been because of the way he'd see his uncle gobble down an entire packet of bacon by himself, or the fact that he'd been popped by grease so many times when cooking that it had become like therapy.

"You're too thin." Severus said nonchalant and put a sliver of fish on Harry's plate. He couldn't help but to smirk at the boys' scowl and continued eating his own food. In the time that they'd stayed together he could honestly say, that he'd never seen his friend eat a full meal. Sure the boy had taken occasionally finished off one thing, but usually the food looked like it hadn't been touched.

Harry shook his head. At least it was baked and not fried. The peacefulness vanished as a boisterous laugh was emitted from the Gryffindor table. He looked over his shoulder at James Potter who was standing up doing a rather terrible impression of himself -Harry-. It was quite funny really. The elder Potter was very good at making an ass of himself.

Alas. Nothing good ever happens on the first day back. James stopped and sauntered over to the Slytherin table stopping in front of Harry and Severus. The professors were instantly on guard as if waiting for some terrible explosion. What they got was just as bad. "I, James Potter, here by challenge one, Mr. Ian Cameron, to a wizarding duel!"

"Declined." Harry said with a blank expression. Visibly the staff relaxed. "Do you really think you could beat me in a duel? Really?" His Avade Kedavra eyes swirled superiority and power.

James was human enough to falter, but pushed forwards. "Accept my challenge!"

"Your challenge was declined." Harry said in an unconcerned tone. He leaned in and took a small, delicate bite of spinach. The Slytherins were scowling at him, believing that he was weak and thus hiding it with a tough guy front.

James thought the same. Every time he'd encountered the little arse the boy had never lifted a finger to defend himself. Instead he worked off manipulating his environment. That wasn't going to work here. He shot forward, clearly planning on grabbing the boy and forcing him into a duel. He, however, failed to notice Harry move away from his spot at the table, thus James stumbled over the bench and found himself on the floor.

Harry had no intention of fighting his future father. Not until he could find away to conceal his obvious power. Dumbledore couldn't know what he could do. There was no way in hell Harry would become a tool again. Especially for that conniving old bat.

'_I could fight him physically like he seems to want to do, but I don't have much experience with defending against physical violence…'_

Severus seemed to pick up on his thoughts and discreetly used a charm to stick James to the floor. After all, he'd know a bit more of the boy's past than the staff did minus Poppy Pomfrey, she obviously knew something that he didn't, and Ian knew. He was a little left out, but he figured Ian had his reasons and would share with him when he was ready.

After about five minutes of James being stuck to the floor, Dumbledore finally ordered that the hall remain quiet. He countered the charm and told the Potter to go back to his seat. Harry had already found his and was silently wondering why the old man had waited so long to break up their argument. He knew the old man was bias. Especially towards Slytherins, he'd learned that the hard way. He glanced at Severus as if to confirm his thoughts. Indeed the boy had narrowed his eyes and was glaring at the old man in only a way that a jaded Slytherin could.

"Students please! This is the first day! And James! He is a new student! Do not start fights with him! And Mr. Cameron, five points from Slytherin for disrespecting another student."

Harry glared deeply, looking into Dumbledore's eyes, not changing his expression even when the old man collided with his mental shields. "Do you really think that's a fair thing headmaster? I was minding my own, trying to enjoy dinner with the one friend I have at this godforsaken place, and then I am challenged by someone I have met maybe twice, who, by the way I turn down, properly no less. Then he attacks me physically and I'm the one getting points taken away! I think there is something wrong with that picture! Don't you!"

"Mr. Cameron, I will not hesitate to take more points away-"

"And I will not hesitate to report you to the board of the school and have you removed from your post! You cannot have bias opinions and be a professor! It doesn't work like that." Dumbledore didn't say anything for a long moment after that, so Harry continued. "I would rather go back to where I came from then be in a place where I am expected to sit idly and take a load of crap from someone who is to self-righteous to see passed his own ego. And that, **headmaster**, is saying something."

"Would you like to be expelled, Mr. Cameron." His grandfatherly voice was gone.

"I'll take you to the ministry if you try to expel me. I have don't nothing but stand up for myself. Certainly a few properly administered drops of a truth serum will lean things in my favor, now if you will excuse me. I would rather like to finish my meal so that I might be allowed to go to my dorms, sleep and prepare for classes."

"I will be watching you." Dumbledore menaced.

"Watch all you want. You won't find anything." Harry sat back down and pushed his plate away.

"You need to eat Ian…" Severus urged. "You'll get sick if you don't."

Harry sucked his teeth and grabbed a slice of apple.

**0o0o0o0**

Harry followed Severus to the Slytherin dorms and smiled when he came upon the vaguely familiar wall.

"_Cruor Sanctimonia._" Severus walked forward dragging Harry with him just as the stone wall began to piece apart revealing a set of double doors. "The passwords change every three weeks. So don't forget to check your time table for it. That should be on your bed. We have two to a room since the dungeons are so large and we have room to expand, unlike the others. There are plates on the doors that tell you who is in what room. Boys aren't allowed on the girls side of the dorms of course, but they can come to our side. So be prepared to put spells all around your area to keep sounds out."

Harry stopped in front of a door and smirked. "Well, then Sev, unless you're planning to have midnight escapades, I don't think I'll be worrying about that." He pointed up to the name plate. _Snape- Cameron_.

"What? But I should be at the end of the hall…"

"Well, lets not look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides, you're the only one who knows about my nightmares and I'd like to keep it that way." Harry pushed opened the door and hid his grin. Rumors of Hogwarts being sentient most certainly were true. "This appears to be a head boy's suite. Am I right?"

Severus looked around in awe. The room was huge, with both of their trunks sitting at the foot of a king sized canopy bed. There was a night stand on either side and two tall dressers across from them. He walked about for a few moments and found himself in a connected bathroom.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed as he walked in. "This, I could get used to."

Severus watched as he friend poked around in the bathroom, admiring the marble sinks and golden taps. He small the small lad pause though, in front of a wall and tilt his head to the side. "What is it?" Sev asked, striding forwards.

"A snake carving…" He whispered. _'like the one in the girls lavatory.'_ _"Open…."_ Harry hissed at the wall. It quickly began to piece apart, not unlike the entrance to the alley. He stepped forward with Severus following as they descended into the belly of the school. He sniffed the air. "I smell…ink…and parchment. Kind of like a library."

"I do also."

"Do you-AHH!" Harry tripped and grabbed on to his friend pulling the taller one down the staircase with him. They rolled for what seemed like forever, bashing their heads against the stone walls and steps until they finally stopped on a flat surface. Both were dazed and sore, and surprisingly un hurt. "Sorry," Harry groaned as he sat up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Severus frowned, he too sat up and found himself nose to nose with his friend. He felt it then, the lad was straddling his hips.

"Sorry!" Harry said quickly as he stood.

Severus fought back a sigh of disappointment and stood with his friend. He reached for his wand and muttered a quickly spell to light the path. Lose parchment and quills littered the floor while books and scrolls were stacked high. They needed a larger light source. "Got any ideas on how to light this place?"

Harry furrowed his brow as he thought and whipped out his own wand, muttering a lighting spell. He skulked around the room near the walls, searching for something, a light switch, a torch, anything. He slid his hand along the wall and paused. The wall were concave to a point. He reached into the dip and touch the sooty grains in the bottom. "I think…" he sniffed his fingers. "I've figured it out." He cancelled his spell, disappearing from sight for a moment.

Severus couldn't help but frown deeper. That was, until Harry muttered another spell which quickly sent flames spiraling around the room. Up, up and up, the flames when climbing a tall coiled fissure in the stone walls. From that he could see a large basin in the center of the room filled with a black grainy substance. "What is that?"

"Gun powder…" Harry concluded. "You know, the stuff that makes fireworks go off. The person who build this room must have been a bloody genius. This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen…" He looked up at the tall walls in awe. There was a staircase to the side, leading to the upper levels of the library. He suspected that there were more than he could actually see. "This is truly amazing."

"With that I have to agree." Severus walked over to a large velvet green curtain and began tugging it gently. It slid opened slightly, but all that he could see was an odd mix of dismal colors. He gave up on opening it for now. If the painting was alive it would open on it own when it felt like it. He decided instead to examine the book shelves that were strategically placed to allow light to filter in without setting anything on fire. He crouched down and grabbed a shimmering black book from the top shelf. '_Soul magic and Necromancy'_ "Oh my…" He flipped to the first page and stood, leaning on the shelves as he read.

_Soul magic and Necromancy are the two most obscured magic's in existence today it seems. Both are considered black and will ultimately be ban in the near future due to the amount of power an accomplished Necromancer may wield. The Wizards of today fear the power of the Necromancers and Soul Magicians._

_Soul Magicians differ slightly from the art of Necromancy. They are the ones who make it possible to survive things, such as death and are the very ones you may hear of living for centuries without aging a day. It is said that one Soul magician in particular was able to capture himself in a painting and thus allowed the painting to age instead of his body. It wasn't until he grew bored with life, that he decided to continue in the world of spirits, by looking at the painting of himself and accepting his soul back into his body, bring on his instantaneous death._

Severus closed the book and tucked it under his arm. He would be reading this later. "Ian? Have you found anything interesting?" He asked as he sauntered over to his friend.

Harry was hunched over a map of the school, looking at it in awe. It was just like the marauders map. This one was far older however and held all of the levels and passage ways on one sheet in thumbnail sized pictures. As he touched on with his wand it enlarged to a point where he could see it clearly. The Slytherin commons room. Many of their class mates and peers were milling around aimlessly, as though waiting for something to happen or for someone to appear. "This is…this is so intense. I can't even put it into words." his eyes wandered the map, looking over the names of the people. Many of which he recognized as future death eaters. No matter, they weren't out for his blood in this time.

Severus peered over his friends shoulder and was too awed over what he saw. He reached forward and tapped a random thumbnail with his wand. The headmasters office appeared. It seemed that the old man had one of his favorite couples in with him. The Weasleys. Their second son would be starting in a few years time. Severus wasn't sure however, he wasn't close to the family in the least. All he knew was that the oldest was a first year or a second year, or something like that. "Ian, I think we should call it a night and go get some rest. Classes will start tomorrow."

"I agree…" Harry forced himself away from the map. He couldn't help but wonder if the marauders had already created theirs, or if it would be based on the map he'd just found in their bathroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Alright, so another chapter done. I'll seriously try to work on the harpy Prince, though it's still up for adoption. And I have all of the parts to Just Tonight done, I'd just like a few more reviews before I post the second part. **

**How the hell am I supposed to know what I need to fix if I don't get told what's wrong?! Anyhow. I hope you enjoyed, review for me and Maybe I'll add a special dream or something in the next installment. Or some hard core fluff. OR Some future action of some kind. OH I KNOW! LETS VOTE ON IT! **

**You don't see voting to much in these anymore. Well, you do, but it's more or less "what characters do you want to end up together" or something like that. **

**Anyhow, Here it is I guess. **

**Voting For:**

**A) Gimme some future action where enters the plot Remus plot because this is taking to long and I wanna know what happens damn it!!!**

**B) SUPER FLUFF WITH SLASH LIKE DREAMS**

**C) I Don't care just hurry up and write another one!**

**D) I like monkeys**

**E) I want Harry to catch Severus masturbating (or the other way around(please specify))**

**F) Make Harry and Remus become Friends in the past**

**G) Play up on the fact that Harry has a threatening aura that scares the hell out of James!**

**H) Have Severus find out that 'Ian' Is Harry. (though I was saving that for a later chapter I could make it work)**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Lets play a game! Who can find the BIG and OBVIOUS Mistake in chapter 2! Lol, I just noticed it…XD**

**Results:**

**Okay so basically there was a tie between E and G. Anyhow, I do plan on using all of these things at some point. When I just don't know, but since there was a tie. I'll incorporate both E and G into a chapter. B was a big one too, but I think that adding in that also would make this installment a bit overwhelming.**

**Chapter Seven: [EDITED]**

The night passed in what seemed to be a flash leaving Harry and Severus curled around each other in the king size bed. Severus groaned as he rolled over, throwing his arm across a lithe body that was curled against him. The warmth that penetrated his flesh caused his still tired eyes to grow heavy for another moment. Ian sighed and curled closer to him making Severus nearly tumble out of the bed. Oh god! He'd shared a bed with the boy at the leaky cauldron, but he hadn't known! Now the boy was basically molding himself to the older boy in his sleep. _'Shit.'_ he thought. _'I need to get out of here…carefully…'_ Gently he slid out of the bed, ignoring the soft sounds Harry made as he slept. Ugh, how was he going to deal with this all year?

Harry mumbled softly in his sleep and grabbed the pillow Severus had been laying on to curl around. Severus bit his lip and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. Wow. How was he going to make it through the year if he woke up severely aroused every morning. This was going to be hell on his adolescent body. He shook his head and grabbed his clothes from his trunk and went to shower. He was still in awe at how large the lavatory was. It was strange enough that he and Harry had been assigned a room together, but to have the Slytherin head boys room, that was all out bazaar. Especially since neither were in their seventh year.

He turned on the taps and began to undress, stripping out of his pajamas to get into the hot spray of the shower head. The water was soothing to his still waking muscles. "I wonder what classes Ian has." He said as he leaned against the tiled wall. They hadn't spoken of it the night before. Ian had obviously been tired and needed sleep, so as soon as they had entered the room, they'd gotten ready for bed and set their schedules to the side. He would certainly find out before breakfast, but he was still curious.

In the other room Harry was just waking up, stretching his muscles and arching off of the bed as he did so. A small smile appeared on his lips when he sat up and ran a hand through his thoroughly disheveled hair. What a wonderful, yet completely unexpected, dream he'd had. He and Severus had been in the library together studying, when Harry leaned across the table and planted a small kiss on the acerbic males lips as though they'd been dating for years. He'd smiled sweetly and went to put his books away That was when he woke up from his simple and yet sweet dream. It would be nice if that could really happen with them one day but, Merlin, what was going to happen when the real 'Ian' came into the picture. He was going to be so **screwed. **

What ever happened to the days where Harry hated Severus Snape with a passion and couldn't care less about any of that?! "Oh…right, it's all in the future…" He paused and frowned adding on a "That sounds really backwards…" Harry stood and stretched again. He just wouldn't think about any of that until he had too. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. 5:30. Severus wasn't in the bedroom, so he was probably in the shower. He shrugged and began fishing clothing out of his trunk to get ready for the day and grabbed his schedule off of the nightstand.

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_History of magic_

_Charms_

_Herbology_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Care For Magical Creatures_

_midnight Saturdays, Astronomy_

"Why do I have Astronomy?"

"You have it too?" Severus came through the bathroom door with a towel draped over his shoulders. "Its really random for an elective."

"Yeah, but this wasn't on my list when we were getting school supplies. I hope that I we're not expected to have supplies for this." He sighed and grabbed his clothes. "I'm going to shower. Be out in a few."

"Alright," Severus nodded and sat on his side of the bed, putting on his socks and shoes.

Harry scurried into the lavatory and sat his things down on the sinks. He looked over to the bear wall that held the passage to the book filled chamber. Maybe he and Severus could get in a few hours of browsing before breakfast. That would be amazing. He stripped his clothes and walked over to the shower, turning the water on to a near scalding temperature. His skin was quickly turning red, but Merlin it felt good to be under the hot spray of the shower head. Harry groaned softly, tipping back his head to allow the water to hit his face. He would miss this when he went back to his time line, if he could.

Harry grabbed one of the bottles or shampoo and poured the thick liquid into his hands, lathering it into his hair. It was moments like this that made life bearable. Sadly he could only leave the shampoo in for a few minutes, knowing that if he didn't rinse it out early it would settle and take forever to get out. Thank the heavens that he had a couple of weeks to get used to the long hair. As the suds were washed away Harry began on scrubbing his body and washing his face. Even going as far as to summon his toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth while he bathed just to get a few extra minutes under the hot cascade of water.

Visions of his friend filled his head as he leaned against the cool tile, shutting off the shower as he did so. How things would be if they did start a relationship someday, and, what would happen when Severus found out that he was really the son of his arch nemesis. Again, he pondered on what would happen when the real Ian showed his face, and how would Severus react to being lied too. Obviously it would ruin whatever they had. Severus, in the end, was with the white haired beauty of a man. Married to him and in love. "I shouldn't dwell." Harry said quietly, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist as he dried his upper half with another.

Harry put his glasses on and began slipping into his clothes. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long day, and it wasn't often that his notions were wrong, but maybe he was just making something out of nothing. He tended to do that sometimes. "Still though…" He thought aloud. "I get the feeling something bad is going to happen soon." He looked up, his reflection staring back in the mirror, pale with worry. He needed to get his mind off of everything. The hidden library was definitely a good idea now.

With gusto Harry walked out of the bathroom and slipped on his socks and shoes, ignoring the curious stares given to him by his dark friend. "Wanna go down the library in the lavatory before breakfast?" He asked. There was no way Severus was going to say no, he'd known the man for several years now, even if this Severus had only know him for mere days. Essentially his attitude was the same, just not directed at him.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his friends attitude, something was wrong. But he wasn't going to say anything. If Ian wanted him to know he'd tell him eventually. "Sure." was his response. He was eager to get back into the hidden room and explore a bit more, and since they had two hours before breakfast would start this would be the best time. "Do you think there's a way to get it where I could go with out you having to open the room for me?"

Harry turned and looked at Severus for a moment. He hadn't thought of that. "Maybe. I really hadn't considered the possibility…" He hissed as they came towards the passage way, opening the 'door'. "I expect there should be a way though…I mean, this is the head boy's bathroom. Right? I would assume that Salazar Slytherin had a way his students could access the room without having to come through the bathroom…And so they wouldn't have to be parselmouths. I'll see if I can't find a way on the map."

"Alright." Severus smiled slightly following his friend down the stairs. Far more carefully than he had the night before. "You know. Most places like this, would have more than one entrance an exit in case an escape was needed."

"That just makes the effort more worthwhile then doesn't it?" Harry smiled in the dark and suddenly noticed a light at the bottom of the stairs…Did the fire say burning all night? Or did it come back to life once the room had been reopened and it had been relit. It was just something else for him to figure out. Harry's eyes widened for a moment. _'I sound like Hermione! Oh shit!'_ He took a deep breath and pushed the thought from his mind. "Anyhow. If we can find away to get you in here without my assistance and find other passages we could virtually have access wherever we are."

"Which would save quite a bit of time." Severus pointed out. Having to stay in the dungeons meant having to get up and leave earlier than all of the other students and while Hufflpuff also resided in the underground, it wasn't nearly as deep as the Slytherin's layer. He looked around at the hidden library as they reached the bottom and immediately went over to the area in which he'd found the book last night.

Harry smiled to himself and placed himself in front of the large map, going through all of the schools levels until he finally found the dungeons followed by the Slytherin commons. That was the last one. The room was configured as it was currently with small geometric versions of the furniture and empty spaces in the walls where he knew the openings were. Harry sighed. There was no one in the commons room this early. He vaguely wondered if anyone was actually in their own beds or if they had shared beds with their 'fuck-buddies'. It would be amazing blackmail material if he could find out. "Find anything interesting?" He called to his friend.

Severus looked up from the book he was flipping though and grinned in his strange way. "Indeed I have…" he held up the book so Harry could see it. "Hogwarts: A history."

"What's so exciting about that?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Can't you find that in the Hogwarts library?"

"Self up dating Hogwarts: A History, which basically means unabridged?"

Harry took a breath. "Point."

"Exactly," Severus opened the book again. "Yeah, I've read the one in the library. It has hardly any information compared to this one. I think it was started when the founders were here, because, it starts with them and their history."

"And the one that belongs to the school starts with the general era." Harry said. "That's actually fascinating. It might come in handy later." He leaned over on the map and began twirling his wand in his fingers, tracing it along various paths through the Slytherin commons. "The map doesn't have any prints for the dorms. Which may mean it doesn't have any prints for here. That or their charmed so only those with a pass phrase may access the map entirely." He traced is wand through the blank spot that would lead into the hall leading to the dorms. The map bled out and was replaced with two words. Male and Female. Harry placed his wand on male and watching in awe as the map began to reappear with a thumbnail directly und the commons. He tapped it with his wand and watch a list of names bleed into the parchment.

He tapped on his own name and did as he had done before. Tracing the over the blank space that was the entrance to the lavatory. He observed the room as it appeared, looking for anything that would be out of place. Nothing was. Maybe it wasn't there. He traced his wand across the visible bathroom wall which they had passed through. The map, again disappeared and reappeared with a new room, and a new list of thumbnails to go with it. "This is amazing." he whispered. He scanned the picture, looking for his and Severus names. _Hadrian Potter_ near the middle and _Severus Snape_ appeared a few feet apart. It was like the marauders map, except better…Wait…

Harry's eyes widened and two words raced through his mind. _'Oh shit!' _He immediately hit the second floor thumbnail with his wand and checked to make sure his name was nowhere in sight. Thankfully it wasn't.

"I thought you said it didn't have those on it…" Severus looked over his shoulder.

"Just found them." Harry mumbled. "Aside from how we enter on the first floor there are no other entrances on it. You caught me now, just on the second."

"Well, lets look for entrances then." Severus said leaning onto the other side of the map.

The smaller of the two sighed. There was no way he'd get out of this without Severus either being offended or feeling rejected if he told him he didn't need help, especially if he was so ready to. "Alright. We've got about thirty minutes before we should start heading up. I suppose the help could be…helpful?"

**0o0o0o0**

Harry groaned as he sat down at the table for breakfast with Severus straight across from him. It felt right to be able to sit again, especially after climbing all those stairs before he'd thought to try saying 'up' in the snake language to get them going a bit faster. As it turned out there were a few passages from floors two and up. He and Severus had gotten their things and gone through the passage on the third floor which let out right behind the third suit of armor on the main hall. They were the first of the Slytherin's to make an appearance.

"You're going to eat this morning…Properly." Severus said with an authoritarian tone. "You're far to small to not."

"I'm not small!" Harry said and glared slightly. "I'm five foot eight inches I'd say that's pretty good considering my past treatment." He crossed his arms.

"Yes and I'm half a foot taller than you. And everyone else is at least four inches taller than me. I'm sure you've notices that even the muggle borns here are taller than you…" Severus spooned some diced potato's on to Harry's plate then his own. "Magic may play a part in height, but nutrition and living arrangements play a bigger one…"

"As do genetics." A red haired girl said as she passed. Obviously hearing their conversation. "Hi," She looked at Harry. "I'm Lily Evans, Gryffindor."

What few people there were in the hall froze. Harry smiled despite himself. "H-Ian Cameron. Slytherin… It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She gave him a curious look and stretched out her hand. "You have eyes similar to my mother."

Harry forced a laugh and took her hand. "Funny thing. When I first arrived. Aunt Poppy said I had eyes similar to a Miss. Evans." He felt relief when realization came over her face. He was out of that pickle, for now anyhow.

"You're Madam Pomfrey's Nephew!? I'd heard you were to attend. Do you think it would be odd to be treated by your aunt?"

"Not at all." Harry shook his head and gave Severus a glance. He looked like he'd just eaten a lemon. The smaller lad winced and tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry, but I must get back to my breakfast, if I don't start eating more, I believe I might get killed by aunt Poppy and Severus here. It was a please to meet you."

"and you." Lily said as she walked away.

"Flirting so soon?" Severus asked.

"Merlin **NO!** That's gross!" Harry shivered. Flirting with his mother. That was wrong in about forty different ways, thirty different languages and a thousand different levels! It was enough to make him lose what little appetite he'd gained. "Sorry, but, I just don't go for that."

Severus furrowed his brow. "So, you're a poof?"

Harry blushed. "I never said that!"

"You called Lily Evans gross. She's considered to be one of the most beautiful girls in school." Severus crossed his arms. "Tell me the truth. Are you or are you not?"

"This isn't the place to discuss that Sev-"

"Tell me the truth!" The older of the two pressed.

Harry felt trapped. He didn't want to offend Severus, but he didn't know what he was, and he didn't want to scare his friend off if he ended up having the same views as James Potter. What did he do? He took a deep breath as his heart began to pound in his chest, followed by another and another, and another. _'easy harry.'_ he told himself. _'he comes in peace… he just wants you to be honest with him as his friend…calm down…'_ He looked up at his friend, a sneer was burned onto Severus face. Harry immediately looked away and down to the floor. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I-I don't know what I am. I never really had the chance to think about what I was attracted to…I didn't…I-I…" _'shit shit shit! Don't start that Harry! DON'T! YOU'LL JUST START CRYING! NO ONE NEEDS TO SEE THAT!'_ It was too late. His glasses had steamed slightly and tears rolled from his eyes. "I have to go!" He muttered and walked briskly from the hall.

Harry was half way to the dungeons when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder and for a brief second, he'd hoped it was his friend, coming to apologize. Then he heard the voice.

"Well well well, Cameron. You've embarrassed me twice and you've made a move for my girl. How do you plead?" James Potter asked.

Harry shrugged the hand off. "Don't touch me!" He hissed. "**Never** touch me."

"You've let that grease ball touch you." James whispered 'seductively' in Harry's ear as he put his hand back on the boys shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. "Not the case though. How should you be punished for what you've done?"

Harry's eyes were wide with fright. That voice, that touch, it was so wrong. So unwanted. So similar. He fell to his knees, Severus' aggressiveness forgotten as images played back through his head. His breathing was quickening as he tried to get out of the memories. "Please, stop…" he panted between gasps. Oh merlin! What was happening!?

"Stop what? Are you turned on already." James looked over at Sirus and smirked. He leaned down and caressed the boy's back, shoulders and neck. "Do you need something?"

Harry's eyes darted from side to side. So many ways to run, but there was nowhere to hide in a hallway that big. The memories rushed quicker through his head. "_Stop it…_" his whisper was something of a growl. James continued to touch him though as he panicked and became more and more a caged animal. "_STOP IT!"_

"James!" A less than impressed voice cried. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S PANICING! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"What the hell Remus. What's your problem?!" Sirius asked, angry that the smallest of them was attempting to ruin their fun. "We're not hurting him. Just teasing."

"Well stop it! Look at him! He looks like he's going to have a heart attack!"

"He's a Slytherin!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY!" The werewolf shoved the two larger boys as hard as he could, the strength from his affliction giving him enough power to send the two to the floor. He knelt in front of the boy. "They're not going to hurt you…" He said softly. "I'm not going to let them…"

"Make them stop…" Harry whispered, clutching his head. "Make them stop!"

"I have. I have. They're not going to touch you anymore." Remus stretched out his hand just getting in range to make physical contact when Harry slapped his hand away and clutched his head tighter.

"IAN!" Severus ran over to him as fast as he could. What had he been thinking, even if the boy was upset with him, it was unwise to let him travel the halls alone, he'd still likely get lost, or run into James Potter! Just as it seemed he had. He'd never thought of the extent that his friends abuse being as large as it actually was. It was wrong in so many ways for him to feel how he did, to do the things he did, now understanding that the boy was more than like abused to a much more terrible extent.

Harry looked up as he heard his friends voice. Had he come to help or ridicule? Maybe he'd figured it out and came to help torture him. The hope left his eyes as Severus approached with an angry aura. So angry. More tears began to pool in his eyes. "I'm sorry." His whisper didn't go unheard. "It's all my fault."

Warm arms wrapped around him and panic settled in him once again. Oh god! Who was touching him! He had to get away! Harry began to struggle and try to push himself out of the arms, but they held tight. "LET GO!" He screamed. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Ian! Calm down!" Severus whispered. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me." His hold tightened. "They're not going to hurt you Ian. I won't let them. I won't let anyone hurt you!" He sighed as Harry started to come out of his hysterics and snuggle into him as he'd done so many nights. "You're safe with me." he whispered.

"thank you…" Harry closed his eyes and buried his head in his friends shoulder and a new feeling over came him. He couldn't place it at first, but slowly he recognized it. It was like what he'd felt for Cho, only much stronger. He was attracted to Severus, very attracted.

"Come on, lets go back to the dorms for a bit. We have a little while before classes. And the potions room is near the commons. We won't be late." Severus said. Harry nodded into his shoulder and with help stood.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The journey to the dorms had been quiet and uninterrupted, which was a wonderful considering Harry's condition. The boy looked all but dead. "Are you alright?" Severus asked for what felt like the hundredth time only receiving a slight nod. He sighed. "I'm sorry you know." Harry nodded again. "I want to help you."

Harry smiled slightly and looked away. "I know."

Severus looked at him, shock showed in his dark eyes. Honestly he hadn't expected his friend to respond to him in anyway. He looked down at his feet then back up. "I didn't mean to push you…I just…needed to know." They stepped into their room and relaxed for a moment just before the acerbic man found himself with an arm full of Harry.

The small lad looked up at his friend, a small blush was evident on his face. "It's alright. I had not ever thought about it before… I mean, I've been mildly attracted to people, but I've never really thought on in what way I was." He smiled a bit when Severus hugged him tightly.

"Go take another shower." Severus said quietly. "It'll make you feel better."

"Alright."

Severus watched as Harry began walking away and sat down on the bed to wait for his friend. He leaned back into the pillows. He would call for the lad a few minutes before they needed to leave.

**[there was a tad bit of fluffy stuff down her, but I go rid of it because it was out of place. Save it for a more appropriate time.]**

**0o0o0o0**

**End of that. It wasn't as good as I had hoped…..Next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Errrr…..soooo, the winning thing got postponed. Apparently I have issues when it comes to doing things that I say I will. But then I have priorities that come before writing a silly story such as this. So do forgive me for never following through on getting chapters out in a timely fashion and all that. **

**Chapter Eight:**

As Harry had predicted the day had gone by slowly. It was barely the end of charms and it felt like he should be getting ready for Astronomy. Damn it all, and he still couldn't look Severus in the eyes. The older boy had seem him bawling his eyes out over some simple teasing. He vaguely heard Flitwick begin speaking again and looked up from his desk.

"And finally what you've all been waiting for. I do hope you studied last years materials well, because today we will be casting the Patronus Charm." He smiled and climbed onto his stack of books. "We'll start on the left side of the room and move to the right." He looked at Harry. "Mr. Cameron. You may be exempt if you wish. I have no records of you being taught the Patronus at your home."

"It's fine sir. The Patronus is a spell I can cast with no qualms." He glanced at his friend and immediately let his gaze fall back to the desk.

"Ian…" Severus said ever so quietly. "Don't treat me, or yourself, like this."

"How can I look you in the eye when you saw me like that." Harry peeked through his lashes.

"I'm more worried about how I** can** look you in the eye…We're friends right? You said so at dinner last night. So how about we pretend it didn't happen if that will make you feel better." Severus leaned down and gave the small teen a smile that lit up his world even though no one else could see it.

Harry smiled and blushed prettily. "Alright. I'll try."

James looked at Severus and Harry and scowled. Those two poof's would pay. Thanks to them, and Remus, he had gotten a months detention with Filch! Thankfully the incident hadn't spread around the school, he wouldn't want people thinking he was a poof too! After all. He was a Potter! And Potters were men among men! He caught Harry glance over at him and froze. Those green eyes however roared to life with anger and pure energy that James never seen. He smirked non-the-less and stood after Sirius cast the Patronus, managing to cast a blob of silver out of his want before it dissipated. He would prove that he was the most powerful in the class, as he had always been. He would beat Ian Cameron in magical power if nothing else!

James quickly picked a happy memory and flicked his wand, nearly yelling the incantation. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ Silver mist poured from his wand, filling the room and swirling together to begin taking on an animal like form. It disappeared moments later. James was still satisfied though. He knew that the patronus was nearly an auror level spell, so certainly he'd done the best, though Lily did almost match him. No matter that, she wasn't on his level of magic anyhow. She was a muggleborn after all.

"Sir, may I go last." Harry said raising his hand. "I'd like to observe a bit more before I try…It's been a while."

"Of course Mr. Cameron." Flitwick nodded and grinned. "If I may be so bold, when were you taught the Patronus? It's not often a student comes to class knowing of it prior unless their parents were aurors…"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"What's wrong Cameron? You scared?" James Potter jeered at the small boy. "You're not even big enough to even think about having enough magic!" He crossed his arms and smirked. "Not that it matters, only highly trained aurors can cast a lasting Patronus. And that's only a few minutes long."

Harry rolled his eyes. He had always been told that his father was smart and essentially a good man. What a lie that had been. The few times they had met James Potter had done nothing but be an asshole in one way or another. Even going as far as to cause Harry to have an episode. Thank goodness Remus had shown up followed by Severus. All in all, James was an idiot and Harry wasn't going to take it being directed at him without reason. _'I'll turn him into the fool. No matter what the cost.'_ He thought smirking. "A bit cocky aren't we. And by the way, very few fully trained aurors can cast a full Patronus. Corporal Patronus' require an almost infinite amount of magic and your happiest possible memory." Harry crossed his arms and narrowed his green eyes at his father. "That's usually the reason why people can't cast them though. They live such gifted lives there isn't much that make them truly happy."

"Very good Mr. Cameron! You are absolutely correct, I award ten points to Slytherin." Flitwick nodded with appreciation. "We must continue though, please continue with Mr. Parkinson." He nodded towards a short stubby boy lacking a chin.

"Expecto Patronum!" The boy said in a nasally voice. A small sparkle poured delicately from his wand, but nothing more happened.

"Alright. Next person…Think of your very happiest memory and then cast."

The next person to stand was either a Crabbe or a Goyle, due to similar features it was almost impossible to tell. Which ever it was the result was nearly the same, though the boy did manage to make his mist last a few moments longer. All in all, that was how the rest of the class went until finally Severus was asked by the professor to try.

Severus looked at Harry as if to ask his approval. Harry of course smiled slightly at the taller lad and nodded slightly. Shit. What would he think of? He had no happy moments before Ian. Though, most of their time spent together was happy. What would he choose? His thoughts immediately went to the incident in the halls. He had caused the mess, but, in that same moment he had felt the despair of causing his only friend pain, he had been overjoyed that Ian had only responded to him, and cried on his shoulder. That was the memory he would use. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ Silver mist shot from Severus wand and quickly began taking a shape that slightly resembled a deer or something of the sort. Much like the others, it dissipated after a few moments, not quite reaching full corporal. But it was damn close.

"That was great." Harry said. "You almost had it!"

Severus could feel the heat reaching for his face and steeled himself for a moment. This 'blushing' thing was becoming a bad habit. He was glad of Ian's approval however and offered a small grin and a 'thanks'.

"Alright Mr. Cameron. Your turn." Flitwick was grinning from ear to ear in a way that could have easily split his face in two. He was obviously excited to see what Harry could do with his Patronus, or at least get as far as Severus had. It would be a record if he could, Two corporals, full or not, in one class, that would be magnificent!

Harry stood and thought for a moment. What was his best memory? He used to know it, but now, it seemed like a moment from another life. Something that didn't count anymore. He did have an idea what it was though. With a smile and a flick of his wand he muttered out the verbal part of the spell and smiled when his stag Patronus dove out of his wand with grace. A full corporal stood before the class shaking its head with what looked like annoyance at some moments and amusement in the next.

"Well done! Mr. Cameron! Well done indeed! I award twenty more points to Slytherin!" Flitwick clapped his small hands together with excitement. He watched Harry swish his wand to dismiss the creature and continued grinning. "Are you sure you don't want to share where you learned this spell?"

Harry nodded briefly and looked away from the professor, not realizing it as his eyes drifted to Remus Lupin and softened. "A family friend taught me." Harry jumped as a small buzzing sound started signaling the change in classes. Vaguely Harry found himself wondering why this wasn't around in his time, but it didn't matter. He slid his things in to his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. Next up was Herbology.

The trek to the greenhouses was a lot less stressful than the one to Potions and Charms had been what with those two classes being with Gryffindor and all. Thankfully he had Herbology with the Ravenclaw's. They mostly stuck to themselves and such but they posed no problems and were even nice to him when they did speak. It was good to be unknown.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry sighed and rested his head on his hand. It was dinner time and the Hall was bustling with life. What was going to go wrong now? He focused his eyes on Severus who was glaring at him as if trying to force him to eat with his mind and smirked. "It's not working you know…That glare is not intimidating."

The older lads fixed stare darkened incredibly. "Eat. You didn't eat breakfast. You hardly touched your lunch now you're just staring at a plate full of food as if it's the most repulsive thing you've ever seen! You're going to get sick!"

Harry sighed. It was true, he hadn't eaten all day, and quite honestly he was starving, but he was so worried that something would interrupt his meal again. He looked towards his plate and frowned. "I'm only eating for you!" He said and picked up his fork not missing the triumphant look he was receiving. He went straight for the vegetables and fruit.

Severus was irritated by this, but at least Ian was eating. He wouldn't push it to night. "So." He said carefully. "Other than embarrassing Potter in charms, have you anything planned to get back at him?"

Harry leaned his head down a little and cast a glance at the head table. Dumbledore was watching him intently. No doubt listening somehow. "Of course not." He said in an innocent voice. "Why would I do something like that. I'm not James, I don't torture others for my own amusement." Well, it was true that he didn't torture people for his own amusement. But torturing his father for the pain he'd put him through so far seemed like a wonderful idea. Harry smirked a little but covered it with a little cough.

Severus caught the false innocence and raises his eyebrow. "….Alright…." He leaned across the table. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine now. Maybe a little shaken up still. But, I'm not going to let them do that again. They won't go that far again." Harry whispered, his voice taking on a wickedness that made Severus draw back slightly. "We'll talk about it later." Maybe. He would tell Severus about his at home life, not in great detail, but he would open up. The future Severus had seemed to know what was going on. So, maybe he had told him, then when the potions master had found him he'd put together that Harry had been his friend. His eyes widened fractionally. But that would also mean that the man had known Harry would go back into the past. _'that rules out him knowing that I'm in his past.' _The man had never indicated that Harry was going to accidentally time travel.

"You okay?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just off in my own world." Harry smiled gently.

"Hey, Cameron!" Sirius called as he strode over to the Slytherin table earning many glares. "James says he doesn't appreciate you showing him up in class. You too Snape. Don't do it again or you'll be in a world of pain."

Harry looked at the tall lad with an innocent look. "Hello, Sirius. Don't think about putting that potion in my cup or you'll be very sorry. I don't like foul play. And what you did this morning, well, that was the foulest I've seen yet. To torment an abused child in such a way. You know what it's like, why would you wish that on someone else?" The Black heirs face flushed red. "Anger won't solve your problems my friend."

"YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND SHUT UP!" Sirius yelled, storming angrily away from the table.

Harry looked to Severus with a smile. "I win."

Severus rolled his eyes stabbed at a piece of chicken. "You're going to get us killed by them you know."

"Nooo, if I was going to get us killed I'd go and invite James on a date or something." Harry hid his disgust._ 'that is wrong on so many levels.' _There was an awkward silence. "Soooo…how about them Gryffindors?"

Severus face formed a slightly disgusted look. "What about them? They're cocky, arrogant, and generally stupid."

"We aren't all stupid!" Lily said, catching the two's attention. She saw the questioning looks and sighed. "You're curious why I'm over here?" Harry nodded while Severus glared. "Remus told me what happened. He wanted to apologize for his friends behavior. And I wanted to tell you if you ever need anything I'll be there for you."

"I appreciate that, honestly." Harry said. "But honestly, I don't know you well enough to confide in you. If you would give Lupin my regards though it would be appreciated. I cannot, however, accept his apology when he had nothing to do with what happened." It killed him to say that.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lily frowned and began to walk away. "My offer still stands." and then she was out of ear shot.

Severus was still frowning as he finished his supper and waited patiently for his friend to finish his. Harry, the two times he'd met Lily Evans, had acted oddly almost nostalgically. Was this somehow tied to his past? "Are we going to go to the **library**?" he asked to get his mind off of matters.

"Yeah, we need to run down to our rooms though and grab some parchment for notes." Harry scooped his fruit into a spoon and took a massive bite.

Severus was shocked at the size of the bite. He'd never seen him have more than a nibble. He didn't have time to ponder though, Harry was already standing and heading towards the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dumbledore sat in his spot at number 12 looking older than he had in ages. The order was growing restless. Harry had been missing for weeks now, and no one other than Severus and the Weasley twins had seen hide nor hair of him. He laced his aged hands and rested his head against them. Where could Harry have disappeared to? Severus said that he'd seen the boy is Diagon Alley, and the Weasley Twins said he'd visited them. After that though, it was as if he no longer existed.

Kingsley sat off to Dumbledore's left sipping a cup of tea. "I can almost bet death eaters had something to do with it." he grumbled. "if they had somehow heard that Harry Potter had been kicked out of his house the first place they would check would be Diagon Alley…I suppose anyhow."

"Yes, well…if that is the case then we shall be needing Severus help on this one. He will certainly know whether or not Harry has been taken. Have any of you heard from him since he reported seeing the boy in Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore looked around at the order members.

"Actually," Remus chimed in. "I saw him with a lad in the Alley a few days ago. They were leaving the jewelers. Seemed quite excited he did." The werewolf smiled.

"Ahh. Perhaps Severus has been keeping something from us." Albus' eyes twinkled with mischief. "I do hope we are invited to the wedding." The order grumbled slightly at the idea of going to anything Snape invited them to. "Now, then. Back to the matter at hand. What shall be done about Harry? The world does not need to know he has gone missing. Especially not his friends. They will spread it like wild fire."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"My Remus, you are vocal this evening. I suppose with the son of your best friend missing though you would be. What do you have in mind?"

Remus resisted the urge to wince at the headmasters comment. "I would suggest that we leak that Harry has been removed from school to do training and will return for his exams. By then we should have found him right?"

"I believe that with a small bit of planning that may work…We could use another student or muggle…one of no importance to have 'Potter sighting' around London. A bit of well placed polyjuice potion could ensure that we are not found out…"

"Agreed…" The order resounded.

"Dismissed." Dumbledore said waving his hand nonchalantly.

Remus stood with the rest of the members and slowly left the kitchen of number 12 Grimwald Place.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"If it weren't for appearance sake, I could stay down here all day." Harry said with a sigh as he flipped through the pages of a dark arts book.

"Agreed." Severus said looking through the book he'd taken days ago. "This is…much more detailed than the school library." He flipped to a page and held it up for Harry to see. "There are actual examples here and not just theories."

"What's that one for?" The small lad looked back down at his book.

"That one was a spell for a temporary Horcrux. It's very interesting…Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, Horcrux. Splits your soul apart giving you a form of immortality." He looked up. Severus face was shocked. "I read about it… before I came here…Anyhow we probably should go up stairs to the actual library…We have a charms paper due."

Severus looked at his friend strangely. He was aware that the lad had already finished his assignment. The fact that those that had over heard them talking about the library meant that they would need to go up there anyhow, however, so Dumbledore, the old bat, didn't go suspicious if he sent someone looking for them….He really needed to confront Ian about that subject changing thing that he did. It was getting annoying.

**0o0o0o0**

**Meh, it was okay…. If anyone spots any inconsistencies tell me so I can fix it.**


End file.
